Welcome To My Life
by FullmetalShortStack
Summary: Hiccup has a hard time in high school. His life only gets more complicated when he discovers a fire-breathing dragon. Modern AU. HiccupxAstrid
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all! I'm starting another HTTYD story! This one is a modern AU but dragons do exist. You'll notice a few similarities to the movie in it. I was doing that to make sure I had a little bit of Hiccup's humor in it. The part where Hiccup meets Toothless is a bit similar to the movie but I had to make it different because Toothless wasn't tied up in the ropes because Hiccup didn't know dragons existed. So, I'm not sure how Toothless lost his tail yet, I'll figure that out later. xP But anyway. I hope you enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_HTTYD belongs to Dreamworks! Which... I have no part of. Dx _

* * *

><p>My name is Harold Haddock. Lame name, yeah I know. My nickname is probably worse than my actual name though. Everyone calls me Hiccup. Why? Because I once had the hiccups for 3 days straight so the name kind of stuck. Why people at my school insist on giving everyone they can a nickname, I'll never know. I live in a small town called Berk, and my father is the mayor. You think that'd be great right? Everyone would know you and like you all because of what your father was. I wish. No one really talks to me at my school, it seems talking to "Hiccup Haddock" is sudden death. I'll welcome a new kid, but as soon as they talk to other kids they never seem to speak to me again. I could always bribe kids to be my friends with my dad's money, but money can't buy happiness. Well, can't buy it for me at least.<p>

I walked down the hallway of the school, holding books for tonight's homework in my arms. The last period had just ended and all I had to do was get my backpack out of my locker and go home. It'd be an easy task for any person, except me. You'd think I was the luckiest guy in the world to have a locker next to the girl's locker room. Not really, mainly because they all hate me. Last period was the period the baseball team girls practiced. If the coach pissed them off I'd hear all about it. Sometimes the rage was taken out on me. I sighed and closed the locker door clipping the lock back. I was about to walk away until I realized my shirtsleeve had gotten closed in the door. I groaned and rolled my eyes. I placed my other hand on the side of the locker and yanked my arm back. My shirtsleeve came loose faster than I had anticipated. I yelped as the weight of my backpack pulled me down backwards to the floor. It hadn't been fully zipped therefore a few of my books flew out onto the tiles. I groaned once again and glanced up to see Astrid Hofferson hovering above me.

I gulped, "Astrid. H-Hi Astrid."

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. She bent down and picked up my books, "Watch where you're going next time." She sneered dropping the books on my stomach.

"Oof! U-Um, yeah, I'll be sure to do that." I replied weakly while sitting up on the floor.

"Great, now get out of my way." Astrid growled storming past me.

I placed my books back into my backpack, zipping it up fully this time. I lifted myself off the floor and headed down the stairs. I scurried out of the school doors and I then boarded the bus. The bus driver smiled at me, "Have a good day, Hiccup?"

I gave him a smile, "Don't I always, Gobber?"

Gobber shook his head, "So you embarrassed yourself as usual?"

I nodded, "Yes, of course. When do I not?"

Gobber rolled his eyes, "Get in your seat, Hiccup."

"Yes sir." I replied going to my seat.

You know that seat in the back of the bus for one person? Yeah, Gobber assigned that seat to me, so I'd stop wasting space for people to sit in a normal seat. Why do I also call my bus driver by his first name? I'm the only kid on the bus for a little while. I live in the 'rich part' of town. Meaning I'm the only kid in that neighborhood that even goes to public school. The rest are all in private schools. I don't really mind though, I'd be ignored and known as a loser either way. I crossed my legs and pulled out my black sketch book. I began doodling all types of things. Dragons, trolls, fairies, you name it. I focused on my work, ignoring the kid in the seat in front of me who was watching me above my head. I didn't actually mind, I liked it when people admired my art work. It's just that I didn't want to engage in conversation with someone who doesn't really care.

I heard him mutter to the boy beside him, "Hey...that kid can draw."

"Wow I didn't expect him to have any talents." The kid replied.

I rolled my eyes. My art teacher loved me because she thought I had wonderful potential. A lot of teachers like me, just not the students. They probably like me because I'm not like most of their students. Sure I can be a smart ass a lot of the time, but I don't usually disrespect the teachers. I also turn in my work on time and do my homework. And other times I help the teachers during break or my free period. I usually go sit with my art teacher at lunch because she seems to at least care about what I have to say. She also thinks I'm funny, so that gives me a little self-esteem.

I glanced up, noticing that now all the other kids were off the bus. I was so focused on drawing I didn't notice that the other people had left. I grabbed my backpack and sketch book while standing up. I made my way forward to the front of the bus and sat down in the first seat next to the door.

"So Hiccup, how'd you embarrass yourself today?"

I looked up at Gobber and cocked an eyebrow, "Well. I tripped over air going to 3rd period. After last period I got my sleeve caught in a locker and fell backwards."

Gobber chuckled, "Nice ones. You sure have a talent for being clumsy."

I shrugged, "It's a gift."

He snorted as he pulled up to my house, "You really ought to get some new talents. If you want to hang out with normal teenagers that is."

"What do you mean?" I asked while grabbing my things and standing in front of the bus door.

"You need to stop all...this." Gobber replied moving his hands up and down.

"You just gestured to all of me." I retorted rolling my eyes.

"That's it! You need to stop being all of you."

"Yeah, sure thing Gobber, I'll try that." I turned to get off the bus and stepped down the stairs making sure I didn't fall.

The bus pulled away as I walked up my driveway. My dad was still at work for right now, which I was pretty thankful for. He'd probably just come yell at me or something like that. I liked to go into the woods all the time and draw in my sketch book or even come up with ideas for paintings. Other times I could think of something to build, unfortunately for me I'd need money to actually build anything. Gobber wasn't just a bus driver, he also owned a shop downtown and he'd let me use some of his materials every once in a while. But all these things made my dad frustrated with me. He didn't want an artistic son; he wanted a tough son that could play football and basketball. That just wasn't me though.

I walked the backdoor to the wilderness outside, though I lived in the rich part of town, we were surrounded by forest. One of the good things about living in Berk. I marched up a large log and began my journey through the large area of debris and foliage.

I began thinking about what happened with Astrid earlier today. It irritated me so much that she seemed to be the only girl who noticed me but it was always because I was "in her way". Why can't anyone take me seriously? I must seem like I'm the perfect victim for anything. Though, the people in my school don't give swirlies or hang you up on a flag pole by your underwear, they do talk. I was always the one to talk about. What did Hiccup mess up today? That was always someone's question.

I came upon a tree limb and hit it away irritably only to have it thrash back and hit me in the face. "Ow!" I paused when I saw a tree, split and bent over. My eyes widen, "Jeez... what could have done _that_?" I wondered out loud. I followed the broken trees and branches to a cove. I hesitated for a moment, wondering what I was getting myself into here. What kind of animal could have done that to those trees? I must seriously be crazy as I moved forward toward the rocks and crouched down. What I saw was something I'd never expected. "What is _that_?" I murmured. It looked like a reptile but it had wings. It was pure black with cat-like green eyes. The creature gazed up at me, its eyes narrowed into slits. My breath caught in my throat. Would it attack me? I must really be stupid because I came down the rocks towards it. It immediately pounced, holding me down with its claws. It roared in my face and stormed off into the opposite side of the cove. I hyperventilated a moment before sighing leaning back against a rock. I decided I needed to get the heck out of there. I climbed up the rocks as fast as I could. I trampled through debris as I made my way back to my yard groaning and collapsing to the ground. I struggled to catch my breath as my mind raced. A reptile with wings... A dragon? No way. Dragons don't actually _exist_ do they? But there was no other conclusion I could come up with as to what that may be. Was I the first person ever to see a real live dragon? Surely not. But there was no doubt in my mind the creature that had just roared in my face was a dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

_I decided I wanted to update this one pretty quick considering where I left it. I still have a lot more stories to update but I felt this one really needed to be. So thank you for reading! I don't really have much to say about this one. xD _

_**Disclaimer: **...Not mine._

_-Ash_

* * *

><p>"What're you drawing, Hiccup? That's not what I assigned you..."<p>

I nearly jumped out of my skin and looked up to see a brunette haired woman in front of me, "Gah! Ms. Abby! Um, I uh... I was distracted, sorry."

"And so you doodle a...is that a dragon?" My art teacher asked.

I nodded, "Um, yes ma'am. I'm sorry; I'll get back on task."

She quirked a brow, "Yeah, that'd be nice."

As class passed I went back to the painting Ms. Abby had assigned me, though in the back of my mind I couldn't stop thinking about that dragon. I had to go back and see it again if it was there. What did dragons eat? Fish? Would that work?

I then heard Ms. Abby with her voice raised, "Maybe if you tried you wouldn't have such terrible grades."

I spun around and gazed over at her to see Astrid Hofferson with her arms crossed irritably. "It's just art class! You just do the assignment whether it's good or not! Some people don't have any artistic abilities!"

"You don't have to have artistic abilities to pass this class, Astrid, you just have to try! Which, obviously, you don't do that! You turn in scribbles of nothing. Everything you do looks like a three-year-old could've done better. I _know_ you have more potential than this, therefore, I'm giving you a different assignment. I'm going to give you a tutor."

Astrid scoffed, "A _tutor_? In _art class_? You're joking right?"

"Well... that depends. Do you want to stay on the softball team? Because to stay on that you have to have As and Bs which you don't in my class."

The young blonde groaned, "Fine."

"I'll give you the best student in my class."

I turned my head away immediately. _Best student? Didn't that mean-_

"Hey, Hiccup! Can you come here please?"

I flinched and the brush slipped out between my fingers. I panicked and quickly regained the brushed after a few times of it slipping as I tried to grab it. I then set it in my cup of water on the table and made my way to them, "Yes, Ms. Abby?"

Astrid rolled her eyes. I'm guessing because of the fact I called her by her first name.

"It seems Ms. Hofferson here is failing my class."

"Failing art class?" I asked trying to sound stunned.

I heard Astrid growl before Ms. Abby continued, "So, I figured that she could use a little help from you."

"Sure, what do you want me to do?"

"You're going to at least teach her the basics. And I want this done here, in my room, after school."

Astrid screeched, "What! But I have a life after school!"

I shrugged, "I don't."

"Plus, how is _this_ guy your best student? He has no talent at all!" Astrid cried.

"Um, actually, I've won five art awards this year, last year Ms. Abby picked me as 'Best In Class', and my artwork has been out in the hall every assignment she's given us. I think you just haven't been paying attention." I retorted.

Her eyes burned with anger as she got right in my face, "You know what, Haddock! I outta-"

Ms. Abby yanked her away from me, "I think that's _enough_ out of you Astrid. I expect this tutoring to start _today_. You'll both report here at 3:00. Understood?"

I nodded, "Yes ma'am, but can I get my cell phone out really quick so I can call my dad to ask him how I should get home?"

Astrid cocked a brow at me, "You don't have a car?"

"My dad doesn't trust me behind the wheel yet..."

Ms. Abby placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'll take you home Hiccup, just let Gobber know."

I nodded again, "Alright."

Once our art teacher walked around the corner, Astrid grabbed my shoulder and spun me around violently. She sneered, "Listen Hiccup, Harold, whatever you want to be called, I'm not very happy about this."

I rolled my eyes, "Obviously. And just call me Hiccup."

She gritted her teeth, "_But_ I have to pass this class so I can stay on the softball team. So just help me get good at art and then I'll pretend you don't exist ever again. Got it?"

"Got it..."

"Good. Now I'll see you at 3:00. And if you're late and make me have to stay at this stupid school longer than necessary, your little 'friend' down there won't be thrilled with what I do to it."

That one actually scared me a bit, "Great. I'll be sure to let him know."

She pushed me away and stomped back over to her best friend Ramona Thorson, AKA Ruffnut, in a huff. (Remember what I said about nicknames? Yeah.)

I went back over to my painted and began to let my brush run over the canvas simply. My best art was usually done when I was unfocused, so maybe this one would be great. Considering the dragon and now this entire Astrid deal, I was as unfocused as I possibly could be. It was then Ms. Abby was behind me again, "I know that you don't have the greatest social life, Hiccup, but you never know. In the end you and Astrid could end up friends."

I scoffed, "Astrid and I? Friends? Yeah... That wouldn't even happen if we were the last two people on Earth."

She ruffled my hair affectionately, "Don't say that. You're one of the sweetest and most intelligent kids I know. Not all girls fall for the strong football players."

"Not all, but most do." I grumbled.

"Stop being so negative, you'll make friend soon. Everyone will see your talents and personality for what they are soon, Hiccup. I can feel it. I just know it."

"If you say so... I'll go call Gobber now." I replied dreadfully as I dragged myself over to my backpack to pull out my phone.

* * *

><p>I sat in the art classroom uncomfortably waiting for Astrid to get there. I knew she had softball last period, and girls were all obsessed with getting clean afterwards. After a few more moments the doorknob twisted and Astrid stepped inside.<p>

She shrugged her shoulders and grimaced, "Sorry I'm late."

"Don't be. It's not like I have anything important to do with my life." _Except find that dragon..._

The blonde turned her gaze to the floor and rubbed her arm uncomfortably, "Right." She then looked back up at me, "So, where do we start so I can get this over with?"

"How about just painting a canvas?"

"Yeah sounds good."

I began to show her how to hold a paint brush correctly. I came up behind her and grabbed her hand in mine, she flinched immediately. I then began moving her hand with my own making small wavy lines across the canvas. I backed off quickly and went back over to my own easel, "Now you try."

Astrid nodded and repeated the movements I just showed her. Even though she was really pissed off about having to do this, she was at least trying. She then paused and cocked a brow at me, "You've really won five art awards?"

_Where'd that come from...?_ I shifted uneasily, "Um, yeah. Why?"

She turned her attention back to the painting giving the brush small baby strokes, "I just never expected you to be good at anything."

I turned my gaze back to my own painting, "Yeah. I invent things too. I also occasionally write small stories and comics."

Astrid glanced at me, "No kidding?"

I shook my head, "Nope. I'm also good in other classes, like science. I'm overall your typical nerd."

"I've never met a nerd that's as much of a smartass as you."

I cleared my throat, "I'll take that as a compliment." I glanced over at her canvas, now covered in wavy lines, "You done with that?"

"Oh." She paused, "Yeah."

"Okay well now you'll need to start with-"

"Can I see some of your artwork, Hiccup?"

I was taken aback as I turned my gaze to her, "What?"

Astrid sneered, "Did I stutter? Let me see some of your artwork, oh Hiccup Haddock the greatest artist of us all."

"You won't like it; it's all dragons and weird crap like that."

"Just let me see!" She growled.

"Okay, okay, yeesh." I grabbed my sketchpad from the table and handed it to her, "You happy now?"

"Wow, you _are_ really good."

"Um, thanks I'm flattered, we should really get back to work now." I told her.

"Right." She said taking the paint brush back in her hand.

The rest of the time with Astrid was pretty boring. It was just me telling her how to paint circles and other designs. I told her that tomorrow we'd start moving on to higher basics. She actually seemed interested, but I knew she actually wasn't. Ms. Abby was in the back of the room organizing supplies the entire time Astrid and I were there. She was most likely trying to stay out of the way. But Astrid was only trying to look good in front of her even though Ms. Abby paid no mind the entire time.

Afterwards I got in the car with said teacher and she drove off to my house.

"So, how'd things go?" She asked.

I sighed, "Fine, I guess, but I don't think I have a new best friend."

"Well, just keep working with her, who knows what could happen."

"Thanks I'll keep trying."

There wasn't really much conversation after that. Once we arrived at my house I got a "Goodbye Hiccup" and she drove away. I stepped inside my house and immediately went to the fridge. I grabbed a fresh fish then stormed out the backdoor. Once again my father wasn't home, thank goodness. I wandered through the woods attempting to find the trail that led me to the dragon. I found the large broken tree and grinned, "Bingo." I murmured to myself.

_Ready or not, dragon, here I come. _


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter kicked my ass so hard. Gosh. It was ridiculous. This feels like the longest chapter I've ever written! For this story it probably was. 10 pages for once. I never use that many pages. I'm usually too lazy. But actually, you'll notice after the very first meeting stuff starts to be different than the movie. I'm probably going to sound cheesy here, but I feel the scene with Toothless and Hiccup drawing is too beautiful for me to put into words. Therefore I did not attempt to. I believe the music and animation fit so well for that scene it made it wonderful. I can not find the strength nor the words to even attempt to write that. So I improvised and just thought about some things they didn't touch in the movie. Such as when Hiccup actually named Toothless, Toothless. Woo hoo! Anyway, it's a lot longer than the other chapters have been. I am now very sleepy. Ugh. But thank you. I hope you enjoy. _

_-Ash_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own this. Boo.  
><em>

* * *

><p>I paced around the cove slowly. "Here dragon, dragon, dragon!" I called.<p>

There was a faint growling behind me, a snort, and hot air on my back. I flinched and cautiously spun towards the dark creature. Its eyes were narrowed slits once again. I anxiously attempted to give the dragon the cod in my hand. It began to open its mouth but then backed away suddenly, glaring at me. I paused cocking a brow at him before remembering the fact that I had a Swiss Army knife tucked in my pocket. I reached for it, slowly taking it out. The dragon gazed at it in wonder, but when I made the poor decision to flick out the blade he sneered viciously. I stuffed the blade back into its hiding place and threw it out into the wilderness behind me.

_I have another one at home, it doesn't matter anyway._ I thought.

The dragon stared at me wide-eyed. He tucked his wigs back and slowly moved towards me as I held out the fish once again. His maw was large but I noticed something different. There were no teeth, only gums with holes.

"Huh, toothless... I could've sworn you had-" The words hadn't completely left my mouth before teeth shot out of the holes in his gums and he had digested the fish, "-teeth."

The dragon began creeping towards me, I toppled back, "No, no, no. I don't have anymore." His eyes rolled back and he began making a gagging sound. Was he regurgit-? The bottom half of the fish landed in my lap. I groaned, "Ugh..."

The dragon stared at me intently. I awkwardly glanced around, holding the bottom half of the fish in my lap. He glanced down at it then back to me. I followed his gaze then back up, I sighed. Taking a bit I glanced up at him, hoping he'd look away so I could spit it out. He only gulped, implying I should swallow. I made a noise implying "are you kidding me?". Then groaned and gagged as forced it down. The dragon stuck out his tongue and I grinned at him. He then turned up his lips, attempting to smile himself. I paused, and then slowly tried to reach for his snout. His teeth appeared as he growled then took off to the other side of the cove.

I followed the dragon as he lay down in a pile of burnt grass he had created. I sat down next to him and he glared at me wrapping his tail around his frame. As I went to touch it, he removed his tail gazing at me. I quickly spun on my heel, walking towards the water.

As I sat on a rock drawing in my sketch pad, the dragon creeped behind me, looking over my shoulder. I paused a moment before turning to him, "You see that? It's you." I held the sketch pad up for him to see. I had drawn him from above, his wigs spread all the way down to his one finned tail. _One fin. That's it!_

My eyes widened in realization, "You can't fly because you're missing a tail-fin!" I spun towards the dragon, though it was startled by my rash action. "You're stuck here, aren't you?" The dragon purred and gazed at me.

I grinned, "That's it then! I'll help you. But if we're going to be friends, you'll need a name. I'm Hiccup." The dragon seemed to understand what I was saying as he gazed at me.

"What's a good name for a dragon? How about 'Toothless'? You know, because you can retract your teeth!" The dragon shook his tail and yipped at me.

"It's settled then! You're Toothless!" Toothless wagged his tail more and purred.

But when I reached to pet him he growled lowly. I sighed and slowly turned my back to him. I gazed down at the ground as I reached my hand slowly towards Toothless' face. I stopped shortly in front of his snout. There was nothing but then I felt warm scales against my hand. I flinched then slowly looked up at him. Toothless moved back, snorted, and flew away. I sat there in shock and amazement.

Did that really just happen?

* * *

><p>I scurried down the hall to get to my first class. I had stayed out until sunset with Toothless and I didn't get home in time before my father got home. He scolded me and made me do extra chores which took me until 1:00 AM to finish. I crashed as soon as my head hit the pillow, meaning I didn't set my alarm. I woke up when I heard Gobber honking the bus horn out front. I ran out there in my pajamas, luckily I'm the first one he picks up, and explained to him what had happened. He told me to hurry up and he'd come back for me when he picked up the other kids. Of course, none of them had known where I lived, you'd think they'd put two and two together since they knew my father was the mayor. When I got on the bus finally, I told Gobber I'd have to tutor Astrid again today and he agreed to come back and get me later because he had to get things in town anyway. I was getting awkward questions asked to me while I was trying to doodle. They asked about what it was like living there, where the people nice, and did I get whatever I wanted. I did my best to answer their questions. The last one just getting a direct 'no' answer. When we finally arrived at the school, of course I couldn't get my locker to open until my math teacher saw me and banged on it just the right way to open it. As soon as I thanked him and he walked away, I opened the door, only to have all my crap fall onto the floor. I groaned and shoved all my art supplies back into my locker as I got the necessary books need and put away the unneeded ones. Now we're back to the part where I was about to vomit bile out of my throat from running so hard to get to my class. Why did it have to be half way across the campus? I burst into the building, panting like mad. I gulped and calmed my heart rant as I tip-toed into the room. The bell rang right as I did. Wow, the only lucky thing that had happened to me this morning so far. I made my way to my seat, taking out my book and placing it on my desk. I then exhaled in relief that something had finally gone right.<p>

I then felt something hit me in the back of the head. I grunted and turned, seeing a balled up piece of paper on the floor. I picked it up and began to read its contents:

"_Haddock._

_Today in art tutoring can we please do something other than paint lines? _

_I'd really like to see more of your artwork. _

_Don't you dare tell anyone though! I'll kill you!_

_Astrid." _

I blinked then cocked a brow then spun my head towards her. She glanced at me then turned her head quickly away. I sighed, replying to her with a 'Maybe' and throwing it back towards her.

Soon after, class started though I was too busy thinking about Toothless to focus. Don't they have different types of dragons? I wonder what kind Toothless even is. I really want to know now. At free period I'll just have to go to the library to find out. I've used the books in there to inspire drawings of other dragons I've drawn. I've never seen one like Toothless, but I probably haven't looked very hard.

* * *

><p>I searched through the stacks, not paying attention to what I was doing. Maybe there was a book on different dragon classes or something. I was then when I was lost in my thoughts that I rammed into something large. I fell back on my back and groaned.<p>

"Oh. Sorry."

I gazed up above me, it was Franklin AKA Fishlegs. I have no idea how he got that nickname or why. Considering...fish don't even have legs.

I stood and brushed myself off, "No biggy, it's cool."

"You're into dragons too?" Fishlegs asked me wide-eyed.

"Um, sort of I guess. I really like to draw them. I was just trying to figure out what kinds to draw." I lied smoothly. I kind of wasn't a lie, because I did like to draw dragons. But that wasn't the reason I was looking for books.

"Oh! Really! I would love to see some! I can't pretty much tell you any type of dragon!"

My eyes widened, "Really?"

He nodded vigorously and headed over to a table. I followed behind him and opened my sketch pad. Fishlegs flipped through the pages naming off dragons, "Gronkle, Hideous Zippleback, Whispering Death. Oh! You did a wonderful job capturing the Deadly Nadder's scales."

I glanced away, "Thanks?"

"These are really great; you captured these dragons so beautifully."

"Um, so, how'd you get into dragons so much?" I asked.

"Well my friends and I play Dungeons and Dragons all the time. Then I've played a few dragon related video games. So then I decided to really get into dragons and research the mythical species. They claim they lived back in the Viking ages." Fishlegs explained.

"Interesting." I replied as I turned to the page of Toothless and held it up, "Can you tell me what type this is?"

Fishlegs' eyes widened, "No. I've never seen that species before. Where'd you find a picture of it? Or did you design it yourself?"

"No, I just saw it in some dragon book."

"Really? I've read every dragon book in this library."

"Well, it wasn't here exactly..."

Fishlegs placed a hand on his chin, "Hmm, there is one species that I don't know what it looks like. But no one does, so I don't know how you could possibly find a picture of it."

"What is it?" I asked anxiously.

"It's called a Night Fury, only one person had lived to see one. He was a young boy and somehow befriended it. But he was banished by his own father and village because the Vikings were the dragon's enemies. Later on the Vikings regretted their decision but the boy was long gone. Therefore, none of the villagers found out what a Night Fury looked like. The only description that is known is the one the boy gave to his father. It was pure black, with smooth scales, and green cat-like eyes."

"That sounds just like Toothless." I murmured in awe.

Fishlegs cocked his head, "What was that?"

I shook my head quickly, "Nothing, nothing. Thanks Franklin, you've been a lot of help."

"You can just call me Fishlegs, everyone does." He replied.

"Fine, Fishlegs then. You can call me Hiccup." I said as I took off out of the library. Free-period was almost over and I had finally figured out what type of dragon Toothless was. He was a Night Fury. Now I can look it up and find out how dangerous of a situation I've gotten myself into here.

* * *

><p>I stared off into space during art class. That is...until Astrid punched me in the arm.<p>

I grimaced, "Ow."

"Pay attention, Haddock. You'll have to explain this shit to me later." She sneered.

I rolled my eyes, "Always the charmer, Astrid."

Ms. Abby grinned and spoke up, "Maybe he doesn't have to pay attention, Astrid. He was so amazing they moved him up to advanced art last year. But he had to take it again to get another art credit for this year."

Astrid puffed out her cheeks, "Then why can't he move up to 11th grade art?"

"Because he has to take 10th grade art to get the credit. Plus, there were only five people in advanced art last year. Hiccup was the youngest, the rest were all seniors. We had no one besides Hiccup good enough for that class this year, so they had to drop it so I could teach another 9th grade class."

I just grinned at Ms. Abby as Astrid huffed and blew a blonde bang out of her face.

"Now, Hiccup, you know how to draw with chalk pastels don't you?"

I smirked, "Why yes, of course."

"Well, why don't you draw one of your lovely dragon portraits for us, considering you already know how?"

I placed a hand on my chest and glanced around, "Me?" I pretended to be astonished, "Well if you _insist_, Ms. Abby."

"I _do_, insist."

I stepped over to the pastel box, "My pleasure, my lady."

Ms. Abby smirked and quirked a brow as I took a pastel and began sketching Toothless out on the paper. I smiled gently as I thought about the creature. He was going to be the only friend I had, besides Ms. Abby and maybe Gobber. As I finished I backed away from it, wiping the colorful chalk onto my blue-jeans. They would get food on them at lunch anyway. I did pause to look down and check, making sure my green t-shirt wasn't stained with bright colors. And black, considering that's what I colored Toothless.

"Thank you Hiccup, any other comments to make about your _art tutor_, Ms. Hofferson?"

Astrid huffed out air, just as Tuffnut began to speak, "That _loser_ is your art tutor? Is that where you were yesterday? Hanging here painting with this nerd?"

I rolled my eyes, "I disagree with that statement. Artist could make more money selling _one_ painting then you softball players could make playing a few games."

Ruffnut stood quickly, slamming her fists on the table, "I wasn't even talking to you, Haddock!"

I snorted, "Yeah, but the comment was directed towards me. We're in America. I can defend myself as long as it doesn't involve anything illegal."

I don't know what put me in the mood to ask for a beating. But I surely must've wanted to die. Luckily, for some reason, Astrid was on my side. She sighed, "Leave him alone Ruffnut. He's right."

Her eyes seem to almost bulge out her skull, "What!"

"Just leave him alone, okay? I don't feel like cleaning his blood off the floor."

I put a hand over my heart and gasped, "Really Astrid? That's so thoughtful of you!"

She rolled her eyes but then _smirked_ at me, "We'll see how thoughtful I stay, right Hiccup?"

"I guess we will."

* * *

><p>"Please."<p>

"Astrid! Ms. Abby told me to teach you how to paint plants. That's what we're going to do! Jeez!"

"But I like watching you paint and stuff!"

I hung my head, this is the first time I've ever had a girl all over me, and it was only because she wanted to watch me paint. I sighed, "Maybe some other time when you start to make As."

She groaned and crossed her arms. She dropped down to her seat in a huff and crossed her legs as well.

"Um... I'm sorry?"

"Just teach me so we can get this over with."

"Right..."

Astrid actually did start cooperating after a little while. She actually started _laughing_ when I made jokes about how her trees looked like half eaten lollipops. And she smiled when I told her that they were starting to get better.

She sighed, "I still don't like you. But I like you more than I did yesterday."

I raised my eyebrows, "I'll take that. I'm flattered."

Astrid smiled and chuckled a little. She looked at her canvas then back to mine, "You've really inspired me when it comes to art. You've showed me that someone that isn't even that popular still has talent."

I blinked in surprise, my jaw dropping as I gaped at her.

She glanced away awkwardly, "You're gonna catch flies, Haddock..."

I shook my head, "Sorry, you just really surprised me."

"I can be nice if I feel like." She shrugged.

"Are you bipolar or something?"

The blonde turned her head swiftly towards me, her braid hitting the other side of her face, "What?"

I gazed at her, "One minute you act like you hate me and act like I'm nothing more than the bug guts on the sole of your shoe. Then the next minute you act like I'm you're friend. But then you're back to me being the squished bug."

"I'm sorry I treat you like scum. But you can be a real smart-ass that is as annoying as hell. But then you can occasionally be nice and make me laugh. Actually, I was trying not to laugh when you pissed off Ruffnut today. She can get really irritating sometimes. She's still my best friend though." She sighed, "Though she does hang out with a crowd I'd prefer not to be around. Mainly her brother and his loser best friend."

"You mean Terrence and Samuel?"

"Tuffnut and Snotlout, yeah." Astrid replied.

"Snotlout, as you call him, is my cousin. And I'm the one who gave him that nick-name."

She snickered as she began to smooth her paint brush across her canvas, "Really? It's kind of a gross nickname."

"Yeah, now that I think about it, how come you don't have a nick-name? Almost everyone in school does. But you don't..." I mentioned as I too began to paint again.

"I dunno, but back to Snotlout. He annoys me, even though everyone thinks I should date him because he's the football quarter back. I could honestly care about football though." She snorted.

I cocked a brow and paused, "What kind of guy do you like then?"

She tilted her head to the side in thought, "I guess someone who can make me smile and laugh. Someone who has more on his plate than just sports I guess. Someone who has different types of talents."

"I only have two; I guess that counts me out." I grumbled.

"What's your other talent?"

"I craft stuff, like... I guess you could say I'm like a black smith."

She nodded, absorbed in the task of painting flowers, that seemed to get better with every stroke she did. Astrid spoke up again, "That's interesting. I see more muscle build guys having that kind of job."

I held up an arm, jabbing where my muscle should be, "Hey! It's there! It just jiggles right now!"

Astrid snorted as she let out a laugh, nearly spilling her paint in the process.

I grinned, thinking that I've finally done something right. But what Astrid made me flinch, "So Hiccup, what other kind of secrets do you have up your sleeve?"

"Um..." I glanced around anxiously, "You'd think I was crazy."

Astrid shook her head, "I already think you're crazy, but if you don't want to tell me that's fine. Anyway, aren't we done?" She asked gesturing to her canvas.

I paused then nodded, "Yeah, you get better and better each time. Soon enough you'll be even better than me!"

She merely shook her head, "No one is better than you are Hiccup."

I felt my face heat slightly, probably making my freckle-filled face look even brighter. I sucked in a breath, "Thanks... I'm flattered."

Astrid waved me goodbye and stammered out the door. I stood up glancing over at both canvases. What just happened?

* * *

><p>"Toothless! I brought you food!" I called out into the cove carrying a small basket of fish.<p>

My dragon scampered over to me quickly, ready for his meal. I grinned and dropped the wooden basket in front of him. Toothless' tail shimmied quickly and he dug into his food.

I tip-toed over to his tail and pulled out a measuring tape. I measured the length and width of the dragon's tail. I would help fix this, even though I don't know how it happened. But he's a mythical creature out in a world full of new modern technology. Who knows what could've happened. There could even be dragon hunters for all I knew. I would protect my new friend, no matter what.

I wrote the measurements in my sketch pad as I turned my attention back to Toothless. I smiled and talked to him for a little while. He lay down next to a rock and I sat against the warm being. I actually started talking to him about Astrid.

"I dunno, she makes me kind of nervous. But I don't think I should like her."

Toothless cocked his head at me.

"I guess she is kind of cute though. But she is really aggressive too. She's like overly aggressive. I'm afraid if I say something wrong she'll break my nose."

Toothless' face grew un-amused.

"I know! I know! I shouldn't like a girl because she looks pretty. I should like her because she's nice and makes me happy, right?" I turned my head back up at him.

The dragon nodded at me and it was then I remembered what I discovered today. I gasped and Toothless flinched and gazed at me wondering what happened.

"I found out what type of dragon you are! You're a Night Fury aren't you? That makes you special doesn't it?"

Toothless licked his lips and wagged his large tail again.

"Ha! I was right! I'm different too, so that makes us just a like doesn't it?" I grinned.

Toothless purred affectionately and nudged me before licking my cheek. I laughed pushing his face away, "Jeez! Your breath reeks!" Toothless didn't care though he just kept licking away at my face as if he were trying to lick my freckles away.

I rubbed the back of his ear, "Don't worry Toothless. We'll learn a lot more about each other soon. I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

_WHAT. Have I really not updated this in almost a year? I'm so sorry. I really am. School and life just sucks._

**_Disclaimer: _**_In my dreams._

_-Ash_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Well of course Toothless and I have had a lot more dragon/boy bonding time. I learned he really likes a certain type of grass (Which I am now calling 'dragon nip'. You know, like cat nip except for dragons? Yeah you get the point.) and he likes to be scratched underneath his neck. I'm just not sure what to do about him though. He can climb out of the cove with enough effort I'm sure, but he really needs to fly. But I don't know how he can fly without a tail.

I staggered down the hallway of my school, avoiding contact with anyone. As usual. I don't like getting teased and picked on. I also don't want to fall on my face in front of someone.

As if it'd be the first time or something.

I banged my locker enough times to finally get the thing to open. It was gross and rusted and I somehow seem to get stuck with this locker every year. The door sprung open, whacking me in the nose. I grabbed my face, "Ow!" This type of stuff never fails to happen to me. I just wanted to end school and get home to Toothless. He's the only thing I have to look forward to these days.

"Hey Haddock!"

"Oh boy…" I murmured under my breath. I spun around and met the stormy eyes of Astrid. I awkwardly cleared my throat, "Um hey Astrid. What do you need?"

"I need extra art lessons."

I cocked a brow at her, "Astrid, that's what we're doing after school already."

She growled, "I know that! But I need even more practice if I'm going to pass that art exam next week. As much as it pains me to say this: I really need your help."

"I'd like to help but I have to go home after our after school lessons. I have something I have to do. Plus, the school closes a few minutes after we usually leave already, they won't let us stay longer." I said. I have to find a way out of this!

"Okay, then we'll do the after school lessons at your house! That way we don't have to worry about the school closing and you'll be at home."

Well she's defiantly persistent. I tried to reason my way out of this, "Astrid, I really don't think you want to ride my bus. It's not a pleasant time."

She blew a blonde lock out of her eyes and placed a hand on her hip, "I can just drive there. Give me a time I can come over."

"Astrid, I really don't think-"

"I really need your help."

I sighed. Pity on me for having a heart. "Okay I'll help you. You can come over around 4:00 whenever you need to. Okay?"

"Thanks Hiccup. You're really not a bad guy. And you're not as dorky as people make you out to be."

"Um…thank…you?"

"I'll come by today after school to start the lessons. See you then." She leaned in close to my face, "And _don't_ tell anyone. Got it?"

Throwing my hands up in surrender I replied, "Sure thing. Not a soul."

Astrid turned with a sway of her hips, "Good." She walked away as if the entire confrontation hadn't happened at all.

How does she do that! She acts like she hates me but then another second she's nice to me. I don't understand women.

I'll stick to dragons.

* * *

><p>I waved to Gobber as I exited the bus. As soon as the yellow bus was out of sight I took off to my backyard. I snatched a fish out of the back cooler behind the house and ran off towards the cove in the woods. I sprinted through the trees, getting twigs and leaves caught in my hair and they snagged my clothes. I didn't care. I had to feed Toothless before Astrid showed up. I was afraid she'd get curious about what I did after school if I told her a later time to show up.<p>

I reached the edge of the cove. I gazed down before spotting Toothless lying near the water, "Hey Toothless!" I called down to him.

He poked his head up and his tail swayed excitedly. I threw the fish down to him and he tilted his head at me curiously.

"There's something I have to take care of, bud. But I'll be back in a few hours. I promise."

Toothless rolled his large eyes at me before snatching up the fish. I had a feeling he knew this was about Astrid.

I escaped back through the woods to my house. My poor attempt at covering up the trail to the cove was a hopeless failure. Maybe I should walk another way from now on. I just hope Astrid doesn't notice the trail.

I waited awkwardly for that crazy chick to arrive. I didn't exactly understand why she wanted to use me for art so much more recently. I'm sure it's not my looks. Apparently, I'm not too far in that department. But she said I was kind of funny didn't she? That has to mean something. I won her over with humor. And that's it.

The knock at the front door nearly made me jump out of skin. I stumbled to the door and opened it to see Astrid staring back at me.

"I didn't realize how nice of a place you lived in." She said in awe.

I shrugged, "Well when your dad is the mayor that's just what happens. You get a nice house."

"It's pretty cool… Now can we start painting?"

"Yeah that's completely okay." I replied with a nod.

I showed Astrid to my art room and we each grabbed a canvas then got to work.

* * *

><p>Astrid's attention span lasted longer than I expected until she started asking for food. We sat in my living room and snacked on whatever it was that I found in fridge. She looked out our see-through glass doors to the backyard.<p>

Astrid's eyes widened, "Wow, for such a fancy place you've got a lot of woods back there."

I nodded, "Yeah it's full of gross things."

She cocked a brow at me, "Don't most guys find things that are gross really cool?"

"Most guys at our school don't paint like me." I replied with a shrug.

She nodded, "Touché."

We ate in silence for a few moments until Astrid spoke again, "Is that a trail?"

My eyes widened, "Uh, um, no. No it's not a trail. What trail?"

"Hiccup, are you hiding something out there? Any dead bodies?" She joked.

"No. There's not trail or dead bodies."

"Well. Let's go check it out." Astrid said as she headed out my backdoor.

I grabbed her shoulder as I tried to reason, "Astrid! I don't think that's a really good idea. I mean who knows what's-"

She shrugged me off, "Come on, Haddock, don't tell me you're a wuss."

I sighed, "I'm not a wuss, I just don't think going on uncharted land is a very good idea."

"It's a _trail_, Hiccup. I'm failing art but not because I'm stupid. If it's a trail that means someone's walked through it. Which means it's charted."

"But I-"

"Race you!" She called and took off down my forbidden trail that led to Toothless.

I dashed after her, "Astrid wait!"

The blonde skimmed through the tree branches like they weren't even there. Oh damn we're getting close to the cove. This is not good. She gave a snarky laugh as she ran through the woods, "What's wrong Haddock? Can't handle your own nature trail?"

"Astrid! You have to stop! You don't understand!" I cried.

"I get it! There's something here you don't want me to see. And I'm going to!" She called back to me.

"No! You can't!"

Suddenly, we were at the cove. My life is over as we know it.

Toothless sticks his head up at Astrid and she freezes mid step. She stares down at him in the cove, her face pale and frozen. She opens her mouth to say something but it comes out as a squeak. I squeeze my eyes tightly before sighing loudly. She turns her stare to me as I crawl down the rocks.

Astrid finally speaks, "Hiccup! Are you dumb? What are you doing?"

The blonde girl behind me slowly crawls down some of the boulders to get closer. I walk up to Toothless, who is snarling slightly.

"What _is_ that thing?" Astrid says.

"Um…" I turn to Toothless then back to the girl in front of me. "Astrid…this is Toothless. Um… Toothless this is Astrid." Toothless hissed loudly towards her.

"What the hell is that? You still haven't answered me Hiccup!" She sneered.

"Um well… he's a dragon?"


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! I know half of you hate me because I haven't updated this in over a year, but I've been really busy. I've been trying to finish up some short stories and so that kind of put this one on a hiatus. But I'm back to this one now! This chapter is pretty short compared to how long I'm going to start making these chapters. It's short because I just wanted to get back into writing this story and I wanted to get the plot going without showing TOO much plot. So thank you guys for waiting. I know some of you were tired of waiting because I had about 3 people message me. It's back now guys! Thanks!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Not mine. _

_-Ash_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"A dragon? Are you shitting me? Do you think I'm stupid Hiccup?" Astrid called down from her boulder she sat on.

I shook my head vigorously, "No I swear! I don't think you're stupid at all! He's a dragon called a Night Fury. I found out from Franklin and his weird dragon knowledge." Toothless was growling lowly in the back of his throat. I stroked his scales lightly to get him to calm down. Yeah, that wasn't working very well.

She backed up slightly and cocked a brow at me, "Franklin?"

"Fishlegs."

"Oh! The weird nerdy kid… But still, I thought dragons were just made up."

"Yeah I did too, until I found Toothless."

"This is unnatural… I can't do this Hiccup, I'm sorry." Astrid spun around swiftly and began climbing back up the rocks.

"Wait, don't leave! Please! Astrid you don't understand!" I sprinted over to the boulders and began crawling as quickly as possible. When I reached the top, Astrid was far ahead of me. I'd have to muster up all my small guy speed to catch up to her. I ran as fast as I could. Finally I was in front of her blocking her path.

"Get out of the way Haddock!" She growled trying to past me.

"Please stop and listen to me." I begged and held my arms out to prevent her escape.

"Why?"

I gulped down my nervousness, "Because you have to give me a chance to explain. I don't know how Toothless exist or why. But you can't tell anyone, okay?"

She crossed her arms irritably, "And why not?"

"If you tell, someone will take him away and experiment on him. They'll put it in the news that a real live dragon was found. I can't handle that type of thing happening to him. Please, he is the only friend I have."

Astrid snorted and smiled, "I thought I was your friend, but if that's how you feel…"

I blinked in confusion and slumped my shoulders, "You consider me a friend?"

"I might Haddock. And look, I'll keep your secret, but we'll just have to see how this goes." The blonde girl pointed a finger at me, "If you make one wrong move or that thing comes _after_ me. I will not hesitate to tell about your over grown lizard, got it?"

"Got it." I replied anxiously.

Astrid crossed her arms, "Alright. Good. Now, can I go finish my art tutoring and try to pretend there isn't a fire breathing dragon in your backyard?"

"Well actually he's in a cove not in my backyard." I stated but Astrid seemed unamused. I glanced away awkwardly, "Yeah, you know what? Let's just go back."

"Yeah, that's for the best." She nodded as she followed me back to the house.

I couldn't sleep that night. I was so worried about someone else knowing about Toothless. What if she was lying? What if she does tell someone about Toothless? They would probably think she was crazy. No one is going to believe I have a _dragon _of all things behind my house. (Except for Franklin.) I'm thinking way too much. I just need to relax and trust that Astrid is true to her word.

* * *

><p>I strode down the school hallways. Were people staring at me more than usual? No, I'm just being paranoid. People always give me odd looks when I walk down the hallway. I struggle to open my locker, like I do every day, and begin to get out my books. Of course, due to my luck, my drawing pad tumbles out of my locker and on to the tile floor. I groan and lean over to pick it up. I get it in my hands and begin to stand, only to hit my head on the open locker door. I should be used to pain by now. I grip my head in pain and attempt to re-grip my art book, only to have it fall on the floor once again.<p>

"You really have the worst luck, don't you Haddock?"

I glance up to see Astrid chuckling at me. I grit my teeth in pain and hiss, "Just a little."

"Here let me help." She bends over to pick up my sketch pad. When she gets it in her hands, she pauses staring at the page it had flipped to. Her eyes widen, "That's Toothless."

I clutch my books in one arm while I continue holding my head with the other. I give her a nod, "Yeah, I draw him a lot. It gives me something to enjoy."

"They look just like him." She examines the art, "Hey, why is he missing a fin on his tail? Did you forget to draw it?"

I shook my head, "No Toothless is actually missing a tail fin. I think he somehow lost it."

"Huh, I didn't notice that. Is that why he doesn't fly away?" She asked.

"I guess," I replied with a shrug.

Astrid handed me my sketch pad, "Well didn't you say you can craft things? Why don't you make him one and help him fly again?"

My eyes grew wide. Why hadn't I even thought of that!? I bounced excitedly for a moment, "Astrid! You're a genius! I can't believe I hadn't thought of that!"

She flipped her braid over her shoulder, "Thanks, I try."

I started to trot down the hallway, but I paused and spun on my heel, "Are you coming for art lessons today?"

"Yeah, the exam is in two days."

"Okay. I'll have to feed Toothless, if you don't mind."

"You can do that by yourself. I think I'll just stay behind on that one."

I tilted my head, "Are you sure? I think if you got to know him better then he'll like you."

"Eh… maybe some other day."

"Alright. See you later." I sped off to class.

It was then I realized that I had had an entire conversation with Astrid and she didn't punch, slap, hit, or make fun of me. Did this mean she was beginning to like me? Was she serious when she said she considered me a friend? My emotions were all over the place right now. But I knew for sure I was going to get my dragon up in the air again.


	6. Chapter 6

_Wow! Thank you for all the support I've been given! It's good to know that people are willing to let me take my time and write this story the way it should be. I'm so grateful for you all! But now, here's the actual chapter 6! AND IT'S 8 PAGES! 5 MORE THAN LAST TIME! Haha! I hope you all enjoy. (Oh and no Toothless this chapter. Focusing on Hiccup and Astrid. Sorry dears.)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Yeah I don't own this in case you were wondering or something. __  
><em>

_-Ash_

* * *

><p>I could feel my entire body shaking. I've never done anything like this before. Is this illegal? I'm pretty sure it is.<p>

I stood outside of Gobber's shop and slowly opened the old, rickety window. I gulped nervously before climbing in sneakily. Gobber wouldn't be mad if I used the shop without him there, right? He's trained me well enough to know that I'll be safe. I hope. I quickly and quietly turned on the burner to get it heated. I took out my sketch pad and a much larger sheet of paper. I examined my drawing to get a reference on how this tailfin needed to be designed. I started sketching out blueprints to create this tail for Toothless. Once the burner was hot, I got to work building this thing. It took me hours and hours to just get everything right, but I did it. I grinned as I held up Toothless' new tailfin and closed it up.

He would be back in the air soon. Although, it started to worry me… what if Toothless left as soon as he could fly? He probably wouldn't want to stay in that cove of all places. Even if he did, it'd probably only be for the food anyway.

I trotted back to my house, holding this huge dragon fin strapped to my back. I kept my weight steady as I opened my front door to walk into my living room. I lost my breath when I saw my dad sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee. My eyes widened and I slowly started to sneak my way to the stairs. As my luck would have it, I tripped on the last stair throwing the fin off my back into the upstairs entry.

"Harold? Son, are you home?"

I awkwardly crawled back down the stairs, "Hey dad! You're home, this is great. I hadn't even noticed you."

"Yeah, I didn't hear you come in. Why don't you take a seat, son? There are some things we need to discuss."

I gulped noisily and cautiously strode over to my father. I took a seat on the loveseat across from him as I felt his eyes watch me. I bit my lip and twiddled my thumbs before speaking up, "So… what did you need to talk about?"

"Well son, I've been visiting with Gobber today."

My eyes became silver dollars as I cleared my throat, "Y-You did? He didn't say anything about his shop did he?"

My father eyed me in confusion, "No? He talked to me about you. On the bus."

"Oh! Right, so this isn't about blacksmithing…?"

Dad shook his head and laced his fingers together, "No, it's about school."

I nodded awkwardly and rubbed my neck, "Yup, my favorite part of the day."

"Harold, are you being picked on?"

Time suddenly stood still. What had Gobber told him? My father had never cared about if I was being picked on. He just wanted me to be a tough guy and play sports. I swallowed thickly, "Maybe sometimes?"

"Son, why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged hesitantly, "I didn't think it was that important. I figured other things would be more important than that."

"Harold if people are bullying you, then that is something I should know. I could call the school and set up a meeting. If things get even worse I can put you in the prep scho-"

I held up a hand to stop him, "Dad, the prep school would be worse. No matter where I go I'm going to be a freak. There's nothing I can do about it, that's just me."

He stood hurriedly, "Well maybe if you stopped… all this, you could make some friends and make a name for yourself. Are you sure you there's no sport you like and could try out for?"

"You just gestured to all of me…" He opened his mouth to speak again, but I spoke up first, "My arms are noodles, Dad, I'd break one just trying to throw the ball. I'm weak and scrawny. I'm socially awkward and I'm good a doodling things on a paper. That's all I can really do."

"Maybe you're a late bloomer?"

I shot off the couch, "Dad! I'm fifteen! This is who I am! Why can't you just except that?"

"Because I won't have any son of mine being a failure!"

My shoulders sank (along with my heart). I slowly slid back down to the couch, a huge lump was growing in my throat. "…You think I'm a failure?"

He sighed and sat back down, "Son, I didn't mean it like that."

"It sure sounded like you did."

"Well it's not." He placed his face in his hands, "I can't have you being bullied. You need to stand up for yourself." My father gave me a stern stare. "You have a month to prove to me that you can make friends and do something socially, or else I'm pulling you out of school."

"What!? Then what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"We'll get you a tutor and you can learn here."

I scoffed, "I'm pretty sure that locking me away from society is _not _going to make me a social butterfly."

"I'm serious, Harold. This is a serious matter. You make some friends or else I will be taking matters into my own hands, do you understand me?"

I was about to retort, but I knew it held no use. I sighed, "Yes sir."

"Good. Now I'm going to work on very important project. So don't come barging in the room. Please knock."

"Right…"

I watched as my father retreated to his office, like he does every day. I groaned and lay sideways onto the couch. My father thinks I'm a failure, nobody likes me, and I have 500 pound dragon living in my backyard. This is just how my life should go…

* * *

><p>I paced myself down the hallway towards my locker. If dad's threat was serious, I don't know what I'll do. To consumed in my own thoughts, I wasn't paying attention and rammed head first into Samuel. I stumbled backward and the next thing I knew, his hand was gripping the front of my shirt.<p>

"Watch where you're going, Haddock!"

I gulped slightly, "Ah… sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention."

He spun me and slammed me against the lockers, "Well learn! Don't cross me again! This deserves some type of punishment. Don't you think so Tuffnut?" Samuel sneered as he glanced over at his friend Terrance.

"Yeah!" Tuffnut paused, "Like what?"

Samuel snorted, "Maybe some time in a locker will do you some good."

I hesitated before speaking, "Oh come on, isn't that so old school? Nobody shoves people into lockers anymore."

"Are you trying to get out of this?" He growled.

"Ah… No. Not at all. I'm just- questioning your bully techniques. I mean, shouldn't you do something more recent? Like swirlies are so old school too. There are so many new things you could try, am I right?" I might be digging my own grave here, but with these two idiots it might back them off.

Terrance was thinking too hard for himself to handle, "Maybe he's right."

I would really like to have my feet back on the floor sometime today. If I could just keep playing these guys maybe they would let me go. Samuel didn't seem convinced. "How about I just punch you in the face? That's more recent right?"

"Ah no! That's not a good idea at all!"

He began to rear his fist back. I scrunched myself up and prepared for the impact. "Leave him alone, Snotlout!"

My eyes sprung open when I heard the voice. I glanced over and saw Astrid standing to my left. I slightly gazed back at Samuel. He seemed stunned, "Look, babe, this nerd ran into me. He needs to learn some manners."

She crossed her arms irritably, "The only one who needs to learn manners is you, stupid. Now put Hiccup down, and you and I won't have a problem."

"What are you going to do? Throw a softball at me?' Samuel snorted.

"No. I'll kick your ass into next week and tell your football coach that you're picking on the mayor's son. Then you'll be kicked off the team for sure. Need I say more?" The blonde gave a prideful grin. Damn, she's good.

"You wouldn't!" He sneered.

"Oh Snotlout, you and I both know I would."

Samuel growled before releasing the front of my shirt. I slid down the locker to my butt with a _thump_. "Ow…" I muttered.

"You can leave now."

"You know, babe, you're hot when you're angry." Samuel said as an attempt to flirt. Gross.

"Listen here, _babe_, you can walk away right now or I can kick your testicles into your stomach. Your choice."

Terrance grabbed Samuel by the shoulder, "Um, Snotlout, maybe we should go…"

"Yeah." Samuel puffed out his chest to try to keep his pride, "But we're only leaving because we have to get to class. So yeah." The two "macho men" sped away in a huff.

I sat up from my place on the floor, "Thanks."

"Yeah whatever." Astrid grabbed my arm and yanked me off the floor. I tried not to show my pain. I didn't want her to think I was anymore weaker than she knew I was. She eyed me, "You're a twig. You know that?"

I shrugged, "Yeah. I guess all the muscles are hidden away somewhere."

"Maybe you should lift weights?"

"And break my arm? No thanks."

She snorted, "You might actually have a point there. Well, see you Hiccup." As the blonde started to walk away, I felt a sudden emptiness. I knew she might kill me, but I spoke up anyway.

"Wait Astrid!" I immediately regretted my decision. She told me not to talk to her. She told me to leave her alone. I wasn't supposed to exist to her.

But to my surprise, she calmly spun around, "What?"

"I, um…" I gulped.

"C'mon, spit it out." She coaxed with a gesture of her hand.

"Could you meet my dad?!" I blurted out quickly.

Astrid was taken aback and reared away from me. Her eyes widened at me, "What?!"

I shook my head, "Sorry, that didn't come out right." I sighed, "Look, I have to prove to my dad that I have a friend or else he's going to pull me out of school. I mean, I don't really know if you consider me a friend, but if you could just meet him and act like you're my friend that could suffice too…"

She held a hand up in my face, "Okay. First of all, stop babbling. You sound really stupid. And second of all, why would your dad pull you from school?"

I rubbed my arm awkwardly, "He found out that people have been messing with me. He said I need to be more social."

"And he thinks that homeschooling you is the way to do that?" She asked as she cocked a brow.

"Yeah… I said the same thing. But whatever he says goes. You're the only person who will talk to me… so I just thought you might…"

She crossed her arms, "I get it. Did I do something that would make you think this is okay?"

"Um. You joked about being my friend?"

Astrid let out a snicker, "Fine. I'll meet your dad, Hiccup. But only because I need you to keep helping me with art. And I can't do that if you're not in class with me."

I laughed awkwardly, "Right."

The blonde then gave me a punch to the arm, "But don't you dare tell anyone I did something nice for you. Got it?"

"Oof!" My replied came weakly, "Got it."

* * *

><p>"Ms. Abby… do you think Astrid is starting to like me?"<p>

The brunette picked up a tub of paints and set it down on the table. She sat down at her desk before responding with a shrug, "She might be, Hiccup. Why do you ask?"

I took a seat at one of the art tables, "I dunno, she's started to be _nice_ to me. Astrid's not nice to _anyone_. She agreed to come meet my dad so that I could stay at the school."

"You know you could've just asked me to go talk to your dad."

I shook my head, "No. He'd only accept people 'my age'."

Ms. Abby chuckled at that, "Well, on the subject of Astrid, I think she is taking a liking to you. I notice her watching you during class."

My cheeks flushed slightly, "What? You do?"

She smiled, "Yeah. She watches you when you're painting or drawing. It's almost dreamily."

My eyes widened, "Wait what? 'Dreamily'? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It almost looks like she's in awe of you. Or that she might even have a crush on you." Ms. Abby said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

I scoffed, "Oh that's funny. Astrid Hofferson liking _me_? That's ridiculous."

"I dunnooo," She chimed, "You two have been spending a lot of time together. Maybe she's realized what a dream-boat you are."

I stared at her as if she'd grown a second head, "Are you trying to taunt me with what I can't have or…?"

"You like her?"

"Well… she's pretty." I paused, "She's athletic and she's the only girl my age to ever speak to me. So I don't know what kind of 'like' you're referring to. But it might be both ways."

Ms. Abby stood from her desk and moved over to sit next to me at the art table. She ruffled my hair fondly, "Just take your time with her, Hiccup. There's a sweet girl underneath that hard exterior. She's like an egg you need to crack."

"She doesn't want to be though."

She giggled at me, "Use that Hiccup charm and get her to see how amazing you are."

I placed my head on the table, "I'm not that amazing."

There was a quick knock on the door before it opened, "Ms. Jackson? Oh, Hiccup? What are you doing in here?"

I looked up to see, of all people, Astrid standing in the doorway. Ms. Abby smiled, "Oh Hiccup always comes and spends his free period in here with me."

"I don't have anywhere else to go…" I grumbled.

Astrid held up the sheet of artwork that I had been helping her on. She seemed almost excited about it, "I went ahead and finished this during lunch. Since it was free period, I thought you'd let me turn it in." The blonde sat the picture down on the table, "Does it look good?"

Ms. Abby grinned, "It looks wonderful, Astrid. I knew this guy," She placed a hand on my shoulder and shook me, "could bring the talent out in you."

Astrid smiled slightly, "So how many more assignments do I have to make-up for?"

Ms. Abby scrunched up her nose in thought, "I think you have three more? And then you'll have to do this week's assignment." She turned to me, "You're done with yours for the week, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Good! Then you two can focus on Astrid's art! I look forward to seeing the next one!" She exclaimed.

Astrid stroked her braid lightly, "Thanks Hiccup. I wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but… you've helped me a lot."

My eyes widened to the size of saucers, "Um, you're welcome Astrid. I hope we can get your assignments done soon. Are we meeting here or at my house?"

She thought for a moment, "Your house, then I can meet your dad. Right?"

"Well… I don't know if he'll be home today. Maybe I should talk to him and set up a time?" I replied.

The blonde nodded as she started towards the door, "That's fine too. But I'd still rather do the tutoring at your house. You have food and a nice couch."

I snorted at that, "Alright. I'll see you there then."

"Yeah, see you." She said as she walked out the door.

As the door closed behind Astrid, Ms. Abby turned to me with a smirk. She ruffled my hair once more, "Someone's got it bad."

"Who? What?"

"You like her. _A lot_."

"Is this something I'm allowed to discuss with a teacher?"

She just let out a laugh at me, "Listen, don't push it. But let her start to like you."

I was gladly saved by the bell at that moment. Free period was over. I stood uncomfortably, "Yeah, we'll see how that goes for me." I fled the scene quickly before Ms. Abby could say anything else.

Astrid? Astrid Hofferson could _never_ like some dork with an overgrown lizard in his backyard. …Right?


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to update. Senior year is kicking my butt. Ugh. _

_-Ash_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

So did you know that dragons can be as stubborn as rocks? Yeah I didn't, until I tried to train one. I pranced my way down to the cove so that I can go see my lovely dragon, and he does not want anything to do with this new tail I created for him. Toothless is _so _irritating when he doesn't lie to compromise. I decided to run back to my house before returning to the cove and gently coaxing him towards the pond with a nice basket of fish. I then slowly maneuver toward my dragon's backside before pouncing on his tail. I quickly clipped and tightened the tail-fin next to the still existing one.

Suddenly, Toothless paused. I glanced back at him, "See bud? This isn't so bad, just a few adjustments and-ah!" The Night Fury took off into the air in a flurry, and the next thing I know: we're in the sky!

"Toothless! We are going to crash! You are so dead meat when we are back on the ground! I can't believe I tried to-" I paused and stared at the tail-fin flapping flightless through the strong air. Our direction suddenly changed, and we were torpedoing towards the earth. I grabbed the flimsy tail and yanked the fin straight. Toothless turned his body back towards the cove.

"Wow! I did do it! It works!" I cheered to myself. Apparently Toothless then noticed me and flung me off of his tail. I slammed right into the water, soaking from head to toe. Unfortunately for him, the tail went back to its frail form and the dragon went crashing into the water.

I spat water quickly, "I did it! We're going to have you flying in no-time bud!"

He crooned irritably at me and began to climb out to of the water. Obviously, my dragon wasn't very happy with me. I followed behind him, "I really think I did it Toothless. I think with some minor adjustments you can be back in the air. I'm going to get you away from this place."

Toothless' eyes widened momentarily, before he rolled them in disbelief and curled up on the ground. He wrapped his tail around himself snuggly so I couldn't see his face. I scoffed at him, "Don't you want to get back to being a dragon?"

He peaked from behind his tail before turning his body around so that his backside faced me. I trotted around the dragon to see his front, "You don't want to get back in the air?"

Toothless growled in annoyance. I stared at him, "What is it?"

He removed his tail from his face and gazed at me with sad eyes. The dragon then stared at the ground in obvious thought. It dawned on me and I felt warmth run through me, "You don't want to leave me?"

Toothless glanced back at me before turning his attention back to the dirt. I stared at the reptile in shock, "How about this… we'll learn to fly together?"

The Night Fury purred and nudged me wanting to be petted. Well, I guess I have some work to do.

* * *

><p>It was the dreaded night… Astrid was coming over for dinner with my dad. God, if you're there, please help me.<p>

There was a small knock at the door and I nearly jumped. Astrid was here. Oh good lord, Astrid was here! I wheezed slowly before standing to go answer the door. I opened it quickly and spit out my words in haste, "Hi."

The blonde stared at me and crossed her arms, "You're not going to be like this all night are you? Because I'm not staying if you're going to be nervous and awkward the entire time."

I released a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding. It was a massive sigh of relief, "I'm sorry. I didn't know if I should act different. I mean this is a big thing; my dad has never met one of my friends before. Granted, I've never actually had real friends before now, but even if I did he has never met them and I just don't want to mess this up. Maybe you'll hate my dad and not want to-"

Suddenly, a roughened hand was in my face, "Hiccup, are you going to let me in, or am I going to stand out here and freeze my ass off all night while you babble?"

I chewed my lip, "The first option sounds better?" I squeaked while backing away from the doorway to let her in the house.

She nodded swiftly, "Yeah, I agree."

Astrid was actually dressed up for once. I guess she was just trying to be nice. Wait. 'Astrid Hofferson' and 'nice' should never be in the same sentence. Unless it's the one I just said… Never mind.

She had on a blue and white striped pull over, her hair in her casual braid, and a nice pair of skinny jeans. Maybe that's not dressed up for others, but considering Astrid typically wears head bands, sweat pants, and baggy t-shirts this is a very large improvement.

Astrid immediately trotted to her usual spot, plopping on the couch and resting her feet on the coffee table. I scooched next to her and whispered, "Um, you probably shouldn't do that with my dad home."

"What? Does he have a stick up his as-?" I stared her down instantly. She paused, "-butt?"

I nodded furiously, "Majorly."

Astrid snorted while removing her feet from the coffee table, "Man, so this isn't going to be a fun time is it?"

I shook my head, "Oh it's going to be the most exciting night of your life."

"Oh I bet." The blonde retorted.

"I'm going to apologize in advance for anything that happens tonight. Just as a precaution." I grumbled.

Just then I heard the office door crack open. Well, here it was. Dad was emerging from his cocoon to meet Astrid. How did this happen again? Oh yeah, my father is crazy. That's how.

Astrid popped off the couch immediately. Was she nervous? I never thought that Astrid, of all people, would be nervous to talk to someone. She twiddled with her hair a moment before Dad strode around the hallway corner to the living room. I swallowed my fear and glanced over at Astrid. She smiled politely and pranced right up to him. The blonde stuck out a hand, "Nice to meet you Mr. Haddock."

He seemed surprised at first, but then he gave a small grin. Dad took her hand, "You too, Ms. Hofferson."

Astrid scoffed, "Oh come on, I'm a teenager. No formalities. I'm just Astrid."

"Well _Astrid_, it was nice of you to join us for dinner. I'm pleased to finally meet one of Harold's friends." My father said smoothly.

Astrid strutted back over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "Yep! Hiccup and I are best buddies!" She yanked me towards her and pressed our cheeks together.

What the hell is she doing?

I laughed uncomfortably, "Yeahhh… we're best friends."

"Hiccup it's a shame you haven't spoken to me more about this wonderful young lady, please Astrid, why don't you take a seat in the den?" Dad asked politely.

I didn't realize this was a formal dinner. I would've worn my khakis. They both sounded like snobby rich people. What was happening?

Astrid planted herself right back on the couch where she previously had been. She snatched my arm, "I can't believe you haven't talked about me that much! Cruel, Hiccup, cruel."

I gazed at her in confusion, "I'm sorry?"

I hesitantly sat next to Astrid on the couch as my dad took a place in his chair. Astrid spoke up, "So Mr. Haddock, what's it like being the mayor?"

She didn't care about that. This was too weird, what was Astrid doing? She's an extremely good actress. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was as sweet as apple pie. But I know that's not Astrid. She's not supposed to be this nice.

Just then I got a sudden swipe to my arm, "Get out! Hiccup, why didn't you tell me that your dad has a key to the Downtown Sports Center?!"

Never mind. She still packs a punch. I grabbed my arm in pain, "I didn't think it was relevant? I mean, every time you came over here was for art tutoring."

My dad's eyes widened, "Oh, are you the girl that Hiccup has been tutoring?"

Astrid nodded, "Yep! That's me! Because that's what friends do for each other, right buddy?"

Wow. With the way Astrid is acting, she must really need an art tutor. That's the only reason she's doing this for me anyway.

I agreed cautiously, "Right…"

My father shot up from his seat, "Well that's great to hear! I'm glad my son can do something to help!" He casually sniffed the air, "I need to go finish up dinner. It'll take a few more minutes."

"Alright Dad… Astrid and I are just going to head upstairs to my room for just a minute. We'll back in a second," I paused and grumbled at her, "right, Astrid?"

She nodded, "Right."

I snatched her wrist and dragged the blonde teenager up the stairs behind me. Once we made it to my room, I stared at her in expectation. She snorted at me, "What?"

"What on Earth are you doing!? This isn't you! What is this act that you're putting on?" I grabbed my head and threaded my fingers into my hair, "You're acting like a different person."

Astrid crossed her arms irritably, "I'm trying to impress your dad, why is that bad?"

"All you have to do is tell him that you're a friend from school! Not kiss up to him!" I retorted.

Astrid grit her teeth, "Hiccup, I feel like you're not appreciating what I'm doing for you right now. If it weren't for me you'd be heading to isolation right now!"

"Appreciate what? Your acting skills? Why are you trying to make such an impression on my father? Do you want something because he's the mayor?" I sneered.

The blonde released a quick breath to calm herself, "Hiccup, I don't give a shit that your father's the mayor."

"Then why are you going so over the top!?"

"Because I don't want you to _leave!_"

My mouth snapped shut and my eyes widened to the size of silver dollars. Suddenly, nothing made sense anymore. Astrid wanted me to _stay_. But why?

"Why? I'm just your dorky art tutor. Before this year, I was like scum on the bottom of your shoe. Why me, Astrid?"

She shrugged with a sigh, "I guess things just work that way, Hiccup."

"You like me? As a person?"

"Hiccup, I like you as a _friend. _Not just as a person. You are the only guy I have met that likes talking to _me_ as in _Astrid. _You don't care that I'm this softball team star, you just saw me as a girl that sucked at painting."

I snorted at the last remark. I chewed my lip, "So… does this mean that… we're actually friends?"

"Yes Hiccup. We're friends." She strode over to me and punched me in the arm, "But don't tell anyone."

I grinned slightly, "That's almost the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

She placed a hand on my shoulder, "Look, you're a dorky loser, no doubt about it-"

"Gee thanks."

Astrid growled, "Shut up and let me finish! But even though you're a dork loser, you're the coolest guy I've ever met. And the most talented. Do you think you could paint me something some time?"

I gave a slight shrug, "I guess I can do that for a friend."

Her rosy face lit up at my response, I thought her beam might split her face in half. "Thank you so much! Look, we're going to keep you in school okay? Everything is going to be fine."

"Astrid? Harold? Are you two ready for dinner? I have it on the table!" My father called up the stairs.

"Well, I guess you should put that acting back to good use." I joked.

She grunted at me and punched me in the arm, "That's for going off on me."

I reared back in pain and grabbed my arm, before Astrid yanked my shoulder towards her. She pressed her lips lightly onto my cheek, "That's for… everything else."

The blonde spun on her heel and sprinted down the stairs towards my kitchen. I stood there flabbergasted for a moment before touching my cheek. She just kissed me! Well on the cheek… but it counts!

* * *

><p>I trampled down the stairs after Astrid and saw her already at the table with my dad. They had already gotten their food on their plates. Were they fast or did I stand upstairs stunned longer than I had realized?<p>

"Oh there you are, son!"

…Must have been the ladder.

"Sorry it took so long." I mumbled before grabbing a plate and sitting next to Astrid.

"So Astrid, I hear that the school team won North State. Are you guys going to the championships soon?" My dad began as he took a few bites of food.

The blonde gave a nod, "Yes sir, we play next Tuesday."

Oh great, that means they're going to be leaving school that day. Who will save me from those jerks at school now?

"Oh congrats! Hiccup will you be going to watch?" He asked.

"I don't think I can. They start playing while school is still going on." I said attempting to sound disappointed.

"Oh I see. Well Astrid do you have any other talents?"

She shrugged, "I dunno. I think Hiccup is bringing out my enter artist. He's really great, you know?"

I knew it was coming. He was going to make a comment about how art isn't a real talent. How art isn't going to get me anywhere. How useless my talent was. I just knew that was what he was going to say.

"Yes, Hiccup is very talented for sure. He makes me jealous sometimes. I wish I could see the eye for art the way he does. It could take him far someday." Dad replied.

What?

This was starting to get weird. My dad is never this nice. Who is this man and what has he done with Stoick Haddock?

* * *

><p>"Thanks for saving me tonight. I actually had a good time."<p>

Astrid stared at me, "It wasn't a date."

"I know… did I make it sound like a date?"

She scrunched up her nose, "Kind of."

My shoulder's sunk, "Oh. Sorry… I know the idea of dating me is probably a repulsive one."

Astrid paused for a moment, as if she were pondering how terrible it would be. She chewed her lip a second before speaking, "I don't think it's repulsive."

I gazed at her, "What?"

"I don't think you'd be a bad guy to date…"

"Right…"

The blonde railed the conversation backward immediately. "But not like us. Like you and someone else. Right?" She was looking at me with expectation. I don't want to ruin the friendship that I just discovered I had by making this awkward.

"Yeah. Maybe someday a girl will like me."

She placed a hand on my shoulder, "She'll be a lucky one."

Astrid decided this uncomfortable conversation was enough. She backed up from my front door and began to retreat to her car, "You should invite me over more! For something besides painting!"

I shrugged, "I might manage that."


	8. Chapter 8

_Merry Christmas! Have some fluff! AND BACKSTORY. YEAHHH. _

**Disclaimer:** _Well yeah. _

_-Ash_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"Astrid, what's with you lately? I don't understand why you keep hanging out with that loser kid. It's starting to get annoying." Ramona grumbled at the blonde as the pair strode out to the softball field.

"He's not a loser, Ruff, you just haven't given him a chance." Astrid retorted.

Ramona snorted at her, "Yeah, and neither did you until he started painting with you!"

"Well okay, but now that I have, I see that he's a really cute little dork." The blonde admitted.

Her eyes widened, "You _like_ him!"

Astrid retreated quickly, "What!? No! Me? Liking a… a no body like Hiccup? There's no way!"

"You're lying! You so like that guy! That is so gross, Astrid! You're so out of his league."

"Fine. Maybe it's the freckles or how he awkwardly babbles… he's just _cute_, okay? I'm not sure if that means I have a crush on him or if I just want to take him home and feed him treats." She murmured.

Ramona seemed appalled. "That is the most _girlish_ thing I have _ever_ heard you say in your life!"

"Shut up! Just because you've discovered I have feelings doesn't mean I won't punch you!" Astrid sneered.

"What's happened to you? I need to get you away from that guy!"

"There's nothing wrong with me! Nothing's happened!"

"There is something happening! You _like_ someone! You didn't even talk to the guy before he had to be your stupid art tutor! You're changing Astrid! And it's not okay with me!" Ramona exclaimed.

The blonde angrily dragged her hands down her face, "The guy just needs a friend!"

Ramona seemed unimpressed, "And what? You're going to be his new friend? Is this a charity case now Astrid?"

"No! You just haven't taken the time to know him!"

"You wouldn't have if it weren't for the fact that you were forced to! You're not supposed to socialize with that guy, Astrid, he's a loser. A dork. A _nobody_. And you're actually somebody! Are you going to ruin that over some geek that paints dragons?" She screeched.

Astrid clinched her softball in her hand tightly. She lifted in the direction of her 'friend'. The blonde took a long breath, "Maybe you don't know me like you thought you did."

"I know who you were, blondy, but who you are now… I don't know that girl."

Astrid scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous… you never really knew me."

"What the hell are you saying, Astrid? That this is all an act?"

"Yes Ruff! That's exactly what I'm saying! I'm not 'Astrid: The Amazing Softball Player'. I'm not the girl who can do no wrong. I'm not perfect like everyone thinks I am. Do you even know anything truly personal about me? Other than the fact that I like softball?"

"I know that your favorite color is blue, that your favorite food is chocolate, and that you love your dog Grizzy. I think that is pretty personal, don't you?" Ramona pleaded.

"Do you even know why I act stone cold all the time? Do you even think that something could have happened in my life so I try such off emotions so I don't feel it?" Astrid bit her lip to hold back the water building in her eyes.

Ramona reared back a bit, seeming stunned. "Something happened to you?"

"If you were my friend… you'd know."

Astrid spun on her heel, throwing her bat over her shoulder. The teen strode off towards the softball field, leaving the other to stand there in confusion and surprise. It was then that Ramona began to wonder… what could have happened to Astrid?

* * *

><p>I slowly painted on the canvas gently stroking the brush. Suddenly, my cell phone rang startling me into dropping my brush. No one ever calls me. What is happening? "Shit," I cursed under my breath as I gazed around trying to find something to clean the paint off my hands. I wiped the paint off on my apron and lightly grabbed my phone. I tapped the screen before pulling the phone to my ear, "Hello?"<p>

"_Hiccup?"_

My eyes widened as I recognized the voice on the other end of the phone, "Um, yes? Astrid? Is that you?"

"_Yes… Are you busy?"_

"Ah, no. I'm just painting. There's not really anything else I do with my life." I said as I began to stack my paints together.

"_You take care of Toothless."_

"Yes, well, I can't exactly say that one out loud. Or go do that because my father is home so… Is there something you needed?"

"_Yes actually. I was wondering if you would like to come to the Berk Diner with me?" _

I paused, "Right now?"

"_Please."_

I'd never heard her like this before. Astrid sounded really… _upset._ I felt really bad. I wanted to help her. I swallowed thickly, "Yeah. I'll get my scooter and be right over there."

"_The scooter? Isn't it too cold for that, dork?"_

I chuckled into the phone, "I like the wind in my hair. It reminds me of riding a dragon."

"_Oh really? I'll have to take this trip sometime."_

"Maybe I'll take you on a dragon ride."

* * *

><p>I pulled up on my scooter and hopped off of it quickly. Astrid was already sitting in a small diner booth. I walked in and waved slightly at the owner as she noticed me. I made my way over to Astrid and took a seat across from her. She was gazing down at her hands on the table. I shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to say.<p>

Suddenly her head shot up and she met eyes with me, "I got in a fight with Ruffnut today."

"Ramona?"

She nodded slightly, "Yeah…"

I titled my head in concern and my brows furrowed slightly, "Why?"

Astrid licked her lips nervously, "She doesn't like the fact that I'm friends with you."

A knot swelled in my throat. Was this it? "Oh."

She rested her face in her hands, "I told her it was wrong of her to judge you when she doesn't even know you. After the fight I realized that's exactly what I did to you. I just wanted to come talk to you and apologize to you. The more I thought about it… I was ragging on Ramona for not taking the time to know you, but then I realized that I barely know you." She glanced up at me and stared her blue eyes into my soul, "You barely know me too. So I decided that we're going to get to know each other, Hiccup. You're going to be the person I can tell everything to."

My eyes widened in surprise. I didn't know how to feel at the moment. I opened my mouth to speak but slammed my jam back closed before something stupid came out. Astrid stared at me uncomfortably and shifted. The blonde chewed her lip and waited in anticipation for me to just say something. I took a breath and gathered my thoughts before I spoke. "Wow. I'm sorry that's a lot to take in."

"There's more where that came from." She cut in.

I snorted at her, "I would assume so. As I was saying… it's an honor that you would allow me to be the person you talk to. You can dump all your baggage on me. I don't mind. I'm all ears. The fact that you would want to know me though… that's new for me. Thank you."

Astrid smiled at me slightly, "I had a little brother."

I blinked at her. I was too stunned to speak. My mouth moved on its own, "What? I thought you were an only child."

"I wasn't for 5 years of my life."

My throat tightened, "He was 5?"

She nodded and weakly began to speak, "His name was Walter. He had epilepsy. His medicine had been working. His seizures weren't happening as often. He was getting better; at least we thought he was. Then all of the sudden it just stopped. One day he had an episode and it was horrific." Astrid's eyes began to water, "I couldn't bear to watch him suffer like that. My parents took him to the hospital and the doctors put him in a medically induced coma. He was on life support for a while… then my parents agreed that he would only suffer if he woke back up. And that was that." She sighed loudly. It seemed as if she was free of a burden she had wanted to tell someone.

I breathed slowly, taking all the information in. Why hadn't anyone known this? I stared at her, "I'm so sorry, Astrid. You know… my mother died in a plane crash. It's still an unsolved mystery. They never found some of the people's bodies."

She sighed slightly, "So… they never found your mother?"

I shook my head, "Nope."

"Hiccup, I'm so sorry."

"_You_? Your brother died… and you've kept it bottled up all these years. But why? Why keep it inside so much?" I asked her.

She buried her face in her hands, "I thought it was easier to cut off my emotions than to talk to a counselor or talk to anyone period. It hurts so much to think about it. We were so close to each other. A lot of siblings fight… but we didn't. He was sick so I had to look out for him, ya know? I did everything I could for him. He meant the world to me. He was _everything_. I miss him so much."

I took a chance and gently took her hands from her face. I held her hands in mine and stared at her, "I'm here for you. Whatever you need, Astrid, I'll be there."

Surprisingly Astrid didn't pull away from me, instead she just grinned at me. She reached away and brushed a few stray hairs from her face, "Thank you, Hiccup. Thank you so much."

I shrugged, "That's what friends do."

* * *

><p>"I dunno, bud. I've never seen her like this. She opened up to me of all people. Me. <em>Harold Haddock<em>. I don't know how to say this… but I think I really do like her. She's not who I thought she was. She's a better person than I could have ever imagined. Astrid Hofferson isn't made of stone. She's made of glass…that's already cracked." I spun on my heel towards my dragon, "You think I can seal the cracks, bud?"

Toothless eyeballed me before he purred and nodded. The dragon nuzzled his nose under my arm, "So bud, you think that we could take Astrid on a flight sometime?"

He stared at me unamused, the bobbed his head. I grinned, "Is that a maybe?" The dragon smacked me with his tail.


	9. Chapter 9

_So this is basically a transition chapter. I really wanted to make this chapter longer. I didn't actually want to stop it here, but the next part is extremely detailed so I decided this would be the best place to give you guys an update before the plot **really** starts happening. The next chapter will be longer so it might take a while for me to get that update out. I **am** a senior in high school which is a stressful time period so I don't exactly get enough time to write. It's literally 2:00 AM and I have to wake up in **4 hours** but I was desperate to get this transition chapter out to you guys. **PLEASE** do not complain when this next chapter takes a while. I am extremely busy. I have a lot on my plate right now and I really want to make the next chapter long for you guys. More than just 5 word pages. Hopefully around 10 word pages instead. You guys mean the world to me and I want to make this story great. I** finally** know where I want it to go and I hope you guys **love** it! I figured out how to deal with a dragon in our world. _

_Thank you all so much! This is my most successful story and you would not believe how much this means to me. THANK YOUU!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Psht, I didn't win that Academy Award._

_-Ash_

* * *

><p>I knew I shouldn't have done it. But it was too big of an opportunity to miss. I had been down at the Grocery Mart (we don't have chains due to being a small town, yippee) and I saw her. I saw Astrid standing with her parents in the store. I was facing a big moral dilemma here. Do I approach her and possibly have her punch my face in? Or do I actually get introduced to her parents from my little stunt?<p>

I chose the former for some ungodly reason. I approached her family quickly and tapped Astrid on the shoulder. She got that stone cold look on her face as she spun around to see who had touched her. When her eyes met mine, the glare melted away. The blonde beamed at me, "Hey Hiccup."

I waved awkwardly, "Hey Astrid. I saw you from the other isle and thought I'd come say 'hi'…"

Astrid cocked a brow at me with a slight smile, "What're you doing here, of all places? Don't you rich people have fancy stores on the other side of town?"

"Wow, yeah. That was the most stereotypical statement I have ever heard leave your mouth. Just rude. And the answer is no. Except for like two jewelry stores that I don't understand their existence."

"Oh well, never mind then. Sorry to offend you, you poor boy." She snarked.

"Wow, you're trying to insult me." I pouted at her.

"No really, why are you here?"

"This place has the best fish." Was all I said. Her parents were there, even though they didn't know what Toothless was. I'm sure they'd get curious and wonder what creature I own that only eats fish.

Astrid understood in a heartbeat, "Oh. I got you."

"Astrid, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Her mother chimed in. I don't blame her. She and Astrid's father had just kind of been standing there awkwardly while we exchanged witty banter.

"Yeah, sure. This is Hic-…Harold Haddock. He's the mayor's son. We go to school together." Astrid told then with a gesture to me.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson."

Her mother smiled, "Well it's nice to meet you Harold." She took my hand and shook it kindly.

I reached my hand out to her father and he gripped it tightly, "Nice to meet you young man." He squeezed.

My eyes widened slightly, "A-Ah… yeah. Yes sir, you too." When he let go I released a breath that I hadn't even realized I sucked in. I grabbed my limp hand, hoping Astrid didn't notice.

Astrid glanced at my hand, but ignored the problem. The blonde turned back to her parents, "Harold is the one I was telling you guys about. He has helped me a lot."

Her mother's mouth popped open, "Oh! _He's_ your art tutor? Well thank you very much Harold for helping our Astrid pass art. She's never really been the creative type. I'm glad you brought it out in her."

"Eh, it's no problem. I'm willing to do anything to help!" I chimed.

"Speaking of which, we have another project due on Tuesday. Do you mind if I come over tomorrow so we can finish it?" Astrid asked.

Huh? What was she talking about? Our next project was due two weeks from now. It was an extra-large canvas painting, so Ms. Abby gave us more time. I cocked a brow at her, "We don-"

Her eyes sharpened at me. I knew that look meant "stop right there." I nodded, "I mean… Yeah. Sure."

She clasped her hands together, "Great! I'll meet you there tomorrow!" She pushed her parents off and the three of them ventured away.

What did Astrid want to come to my house for…?

* * *

><p>Astrid strolled up to my house. I was just about to be on my way to go feed Toothless before she got there. I glanced over at her, "Oh hey."<p>

"Good thing I got here just in time!"

I held the fish uncomfortably in my hand. The thing smelled God awful and I really didn't want to be around Astrid smelling like…well shit. I stared at her, "Um, why exactly did you want to come over today anyway?"

"You promised me a flight."

I hissed and sucked in a breath, "Well, um, Toothless and I… we haven't exactly… gotten the hang of it yet?"

"AKA you suck at it?"

"Sorta?"

She snorted at me, "Then why did you promise a ride if you can't even do it, you moron?"

"Because it sounded nice in the moment? I'll learn! I promise!" I glanced down at the ground, "We've been working super hard. I've been making adjustments to Toothless' gear every time we fly so that it'll work better. I'm trying to get him flying properly again." I murmured.

"Then what, Hiccup!? What are you supposed to do!? We don't even know where Toothless came from! Let alone how he got hurt and lost that tailfin to begin with. Hiccup… you could be getting messed up in some seriously dangerous stuff." Astrid argued.

"What could be more dangerous than _taming a dragon_, Astrid!? They're supposed to be ferocious beast!"

Astrid rubbed her arm, "Hiccup… dragons aren't supposed to exist…"

"Well Toothless does!" I exclaimed wiping my face with my hands.

"And something else knows that he does! Why else would he be injured!?"

I stared at her. She was right and I knew it. "Am I just taunting him? If he learned to fly would it just be a reminder of what he can't do anymore? Astrid… do I just need to figure out a way for him to fly on his own?"

"Those aren't questions for me, Hiccup. I don't know…" She glanced down at her sneakers. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm selfish."

Astrid was taken aback by my statement, "What?"

"I don't want Toothless to fly on his own because I… I don't want him to leave. I don't want to lose him. It's stupid and ridiculous but that's the truth."

The blonde girl made her way over to me, "It's not stupid or ridiculous. It's natural. You've never had real friends before, Hiccup. Toothless was the first anything to really care about you. That's something special. Now you have to believe that the bond is on Toothless' side too. He'd never leave you."

I glimpsed up at her, "You think so?"

"Only one way to find out. I'll leave you two alone today. Hiccup, you go find yourself. When you learn how to fly, I'll be back. Okay?" Astrid smiled before she turned to walk away. She left my property with one final wave to me.

I spun on my heel to see the roughage of woods behind me. I sighed and began my trek towards the cove. Suddenly, I picked up speed and I was sprinting through the rocks and trees.

I climbed down into the cove in a rush and jumped down onto the tough surface. Toothless popped his head up in surprise. I galloped over to him and dropped to my knees in front of him. I buried my face in my hands and screamed into them. Toothless hummed in concern and nudged my head. I glanced up at him, "What are you, bud?"

My dragon tilted his head in confusion. He purred and nudged me once again. I stared at him, "What am I going to do with you? Keep you here for the rest of our lives? How is this going to work?"

Toothless whimpered at me and curled up beside me. He then laid his head in my lap and I slowly looked down at him. My hands had a mind of their own as they automatically started petting my dragon's scales. I sighed, "We'll have to run away."

The dragon peeped his head up at me and crooned. I shook my head, "We have to learn to fly for sure. We have to leave here. No one can know about you, bud. We're gonna have to get out of here."

Toothless poked me with his muzzle and purred. I sighed, "I'll have to leave Astrid…"

The Night Fury growled at me then stood up. Toothless stubbornly trotted over to the small tree and sat underneath it. I cocked a brow at him, "Are you pouting?"

He let out a small rumble from the back of his throat. The dragon swished his tail in irritation before wrapping it around himself. I was so confused. He was more emotional than Astrid. I trotted over to the dragon, "What gives? I thought you didn't like Astrid."

Toothless snarled at me before turning the other way. I gave an aggravated sigh, "Really? Do you not want me to leave Astrid?"

He crooned at me once more. I stared at him in disbelief, "Bud, we can't stay here."

The dragon nodded slightly in response. "Look, what are we gonna do? Run away and take Astrid with us?"

Toothless purred loudly at that idea. I shook my head, "Toothless, it doesn't work like that. We can't uproot her from her life here at Berk. It's not fair."

The dragon rolled his eyes at me. I snorted, "But you won't leave unless I'm with her, will you?"

Toothless eyed me carefully then purred. I groaned irritably, "That's a 'yes'."

* * *

><p>"Toothless! I've got it! I made a cheat sheet to your harness! We're going to try it out today, okay bud?" I called out.<p>

The Night Fury bounced towards me excitably while humming the entire time. I didn't know it was possible for dragons to be happy all the time. Of course the only dragons I knew about were the evil ones from the movies. He tumbled over to me and wagged his tail slightly. I climbed on his back and hooked up my riding gear. I attached the cheat sheet securely to the top of the saddle. I sucked in a deep breath, "Alright, bud. Let's do this."


	10. Chapter 10

_I did it! I actually finished this chapter! And look! It was in a timely manner. I swore it would take weeks, but hey I'm not complaining. I'm sure you guys aren't either. This chapter is also much longer than the last chapter. (Or any other chapter probably). A lot happens this chapter. The plot is taking off. BE READYYY! _

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I'm too poor to be working for Dreamworks. _

_-Ash_

* * *

><p>My nose was numb. Was flying supposed to be this freezing cold? I was turning into a popsicle. I should have looked up the wind-chill before I decided to test Toothless' harness gear today.<p>

My teeth chattered as I gripped the back of my dragon fiercely. I barely controlled my shivering as we soared across the sky, "We're doing it, bud!"

I checked my cheat sheet and adjusted my foot quickly as we took a sharp turn. We then began to climb, higher and higher we went. The clouds were within my reach as I intently stared forward while we advanced into the sky. My nose was still literally frozen.

Toothless purred loudly as we soared through the blue heavens. My grip was endless, I couldn't let go. That changed when suddenly- "My cheat sheet!" I called as it flew off the saddle. I reached back for it quickly and unexpectedly realized that I was no longer attacked to Toothless. "Shit!"

We were tumbling backwards. "We're going down!" I screeched. Free-falling was not one of my hobbies for a reason. The feeling of falling to your death is not a fun one. I swiftly turned myself around to face the ground, those rocks were not very inviting I must say. Toothless was in a tizzy, flapping his wings sporadically and flopping through the air. I reached for him, "We just gotta… hang on!" I grabbed at the saddle, my hand slipping off a few times.

I finally got a hold on the material and pulled myself up onto his back. Looking at the unfriendly rock formations in front of us, I realized there was little time to reattach the paper. I abandoned the cheat sheet. I could do this! I leaned down intently onto Toothless' back and twitched my foot accordingly. We soared past the boulders and circled around the cliff. It all came to an abrupt end when I saw nothing but clear ocean in front of us.

I spun my head around to see the town of Berk behind us, unknowing of all the trauma I just went through. I heaved a heavy sigh of relief, "Yeah! We did it!" I exclaimed.

Toothless shot a fireball in celebration and congrats to me, we flew right into it. At least I could feel my nose again.

As soon as we landed, I sprinted around the cove in celebration. "That's right, Harold Haddock tamed a dragon and was the first human to ever fly one!" I joshed out. I trotted around, "That's right! Me!" I snorted out a laughed before collapsing onto the fresh grass.

Toothless scowled at me; there was nothing but attitude in that look. I laughed hesitantly, "But I couldn't have flown without you, bud."

My dragon didn't seem too convinced. He just stared at me. I shrugged, "C'mon Toothless, you know that you are my best friend. I wouldn't be able to do anything without you. I doubt I would've even gotten the confidence to talk to Astrid."

Toothless then crooned and held his head high. I grinned, "That's more like it!" I scratched under my dragon's chin. His tail wiggled happily as he hummed. I sighed, "Now bud, I have to head back up to the house. I'll be back tomorrow."

Toothless moaned before curling up on the cove floor. I ran my hand across his scaly head affectionately. "See you."

* * *

><p>I scampered down the hallway, hoping that Astrid would be nearby. My luck was great for once as she was actually waiting for me beside my locker. "Astrid!" I called out to her. She turned around to spot me and waved with a smile. I trotted up to her with a grin, "I did it."<p>

She cocked a brow at me with curiosity, "You did what?"

"I flew Toothless!"

Her mouth fell, "Wait, are you serious?"

"This isn't something a person jokes about!" I retorted.

"Wow. That's awesome!"

I nodded in response. I paused for a moment when I realized that Astrid doesn't normally wait for me by my locker. She rarely has any interest in me at school. Only on occasion does she actually pay attention to me when people are around. I swayed awkwardly on my feet, "So, um, what do you need?"

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked as if she were confused.

"Well, you never wait for me by my locker, so I was wondering what the occasion was?"

Her face fell, "Oh." She sighed in irritation, "Ruffnut is being immature and won't talk to me. She claims you've 'nerd contaminated me' and refuses to have contact with me. Half the softball team won't talk to me because Snotbutt told them that I stuck up for you a few weeks ago. What dumbasses…" The blonde leaned against the lockers with a grumble.

I ran a hand through my hair uncomfortably, "Wow. I'm ruining your life."

I was startled when she slammed her fist against the lockers, "Shut up."

"Wha-? I thought…" I gulped.

"You _thought_ wrong. None of those idiots know me, Hiccup. _You_ do. And only you. You're the person who really took the time to… see through me, I guess. Please don't say you're 'ruining my life' because you're being a decent person. That's just stupid."

"I-I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." I muttered.

She sighed and slid down the lockers to the floor, "I know. I'm not really angry with you. I'm pissed at all these low life people, judging you based on what you seem like. They don't know shit about you, Hiccup! You are the bravest person I know. God knows you're braver than me. Going about each day, knowing that no matter what you do, someone is always going to have something terrible to say about you. I couldn't do it. You are amazing. I can't even handle being abandoned by the team. Yet you've never had anyone. I'm the one who is sorry. I'm sorry I was one of those people too. I should've been better to you."

I crouched down to Astrid's side, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I know. It's all about the image. You just wanted to be liked."

"I wanted someone to care about me. I didn't realize that fitting in with the crowd wasn't going to cut that."

I held my hand out to her, "Well, if anyone can make a big difference, it's you."

Astrid snorted and I was taken by surprise. She merely shook her head at me, "No Hiccup, it's _you_."

* * *

><p>"Okay guys! I know that you have the extra-large canvas due next week, but I am going to throw something else at you guys too." Ms. Abby cheered to the class.<p>

There was a chorus of groans as my ears perked up. I'm up for anything in this class. For sure. She smiled and clasped her hands together, "You're doing partner projects!"

Astrid's eyes lit up and her head whipped towards me. I guess I know who my partner is. I've never experience that before. No one has ever _wanted_ to be my partner. But Astrid's excited expression told me that someone actually did for once. I nodded in agreement at her and that's when I noticed Ramona glaring at me. I shifted my eyes away and chewed my lip. I glanced back in her direction. Yup. She was still angrily squinting at me. This was just great.

"Now, when you pick your partners I want you to think about the fact if this person will really help you or not. And you need to make sure you both split the work evenly. You will pick a spot from someplace in the town and you and your partner will recreate it. You can add in something extra if you'd like, but you _must_ show the landscape of wherever you pick. For example, say you pick the park in town. You can add an old woman sitting on the bench feeding pigeons if you'd like. As long as I understand where it is supposed to be, are we clear?" Ms. Abby explained to everyone.

There was a chorus of groans, moans, and 'yes's. I met Astrid's eyes and her lips grew upward. Ms. Abby spoke once again, "Alright. Get with your partners."

Ramona grabbed Astrid's hand as she stood up to sit with me. My eyes widened slightly as I saw her squeeze Astrid's wrist. The blonde shot a glare towards Ramona, "Let go of me."

Ramona cackled, "Why? So you can go sit with your geek lover? C'mon, let's just do this project together."

Astrid snatched her hand away, startling Ramona. She then stood as she squinted her eyes at her, "I can't believe you thought that wanting to do a project with me was going to make up for all of the shi-" Astrid caught herself, "-crap you've done in the past week. _I'm _going to go do my project with Hiccup and there's nothing you can do about it."

Ramona shot up from her seat, "Are you kidding me? Seriously?"

"No! I'm not kidding you! This _is_ serious! You're not gonna tell me who I am or what to do anymore! I'm working with Hiccup and that's final!" Astrid exclaimed.

The class fell silent. Everyone was wide-eyed and their mouths were agape. I'm sure mine was too. I've never had girls fight over me before. Even though this isn't the way it's usually pictured… Ms. Abby was between the two in a flash, "Is there a problem here, ladies?"

Astrid scoffed and crossed her arms in a huff, "No, I don't have one. Unless Ramona has more to say."

"Yeah, actually, I do. Why would you abandon me and your team for _that_ freak over there!?"

Ouch.

Ms. Abby opened her mouth to retort but Astrid had it covered, "He's not a freak! You shut up!"

Ramona pulled on her pigtails in irritation, "Wow, that's a load of bull!"

"How would you know!? Do you even know him? No! I told you this before! Don't act like you know everything when you obviously don't. Hiccup is an amazing person and we should all strive to be as caring as he is. Hiccup cared about me when I didn't give a flying crap about him. He's been there for me ever since I met him and you're a fool to think that I'm just wasting my time. If I were to waste my time, I'd spend it with _you_." Astrid snapped.

There was a chorus of 'ohhs' in the class room. I'm positive that some people had whipped their phones out to get the fight on camera. I'm sure they thought this would turn into a fist cat fight if it escalated anymore. I thought it would if they both didn't calm down to be honest.

Ramona stared across the room, "What're all of you looking at!?"

"Leave everyone alone Ramona. You don't know the first thing about me."

"I already told you I'm your _best friend_! I don't know what _he_ did to you, but we need to change you back. I can't handle being on my own!" She screeched.

Astrid's sneered, "Oh, so this is about you. Not me. Maybe you should've thought about that before you _overreacted _and refused to _talk_ to me! And some best friend you are, you don't even know…" She paused. I knew where this was going.

I began to intervened as I stood up from my seat at the art table, "Astrid don't-"

Ramona literally growled at me, "Shut up Haddock!" She turned her anger back to Astrid, "I don't even know what!?"

"You… don't even know about…" Astrid was closing up. I saw it happening right before my eyes. She was going to break down in front of everyone. I couldn't let that happen. Astrid was sinking back into her seat as I gained my confidence. Astrid wasn't going to look like the villain here. She was the victim and I would make sure of it.

"Walter." I said quietly.

Ramona grunted, "Who?"

"Astrid's brother. He died from epilepsy." I murmured.

Once again, there was silence. Ms. Abby's eyes widened and she spun her head towards Astrid who had lain her head down on the art table she sat at. Ms. Abby placed a hand on her shoulder and squatted down next to her. She leaned over to Astrid and whispered in her ear. Astrid sat up, tears beginning to brim in her eyes. The blonde nodded and stood before walking out of the classroom.

Ramona watched as Astrid fled and snarled at me when the blonde was out of the room. She marched over to me and grabbed my shirt collar, "How the hell do you know about that!? Why did she tell you and not me!? I've been asking Astrid for _years_ why there was a boy's room at her house. Why was she so stone cold? Why was she always angry when I talked about Tuffnut? Or siblings in general!? Then _you_ come along and find out her entire life story in a little over a month." Her nose was too mine now and she had yanked me onto the table, "You're a little pest, you know that? Getting in the middle of my perfect world was a _big_ mistake, Haddock. You'll regret this I swear!" Her worlds were venom spewing into my face. I just sat back and took it. I wasn't afraid anymore.

Ms. Abby's arms were wrapped around Ramona's waist as she snatched her off of me. The brunette held onto her tightly, "Ramona, I've had about enough of this today. I'm sure the principal would like to see you now."

Ramona heaved away from Ms. Abby's grip and started towards the door. The teacher followed her until she saw Ramona take the turn to go into the principal's door. Ms. Abby rushed back to her computer to IM the principal the message of what had just occurred.

Wow. I've never been in the middle of something like this before. Now that Ramona was gone… my only concern was Astrid.

Ms. Abby eyed me from her desk and lifted a single finger slowly before motioning for me to come over. I gulped nervously before standing up to make my way to her desk. The brunette gripped my shoulder, "A word in the hall, please?"

Ms. Abby and I walked towards the door. Before leaving the room Ms. Abby shot out a strict, "Behave yourselves!" to the rest of the class. She slammed the door behind her and crossed her arms at me. I smiled awkwardly at her before running a hand through my hair.

"What. Was. That?"

I opened my mouth to speak but closed it immediately. What the hell had just happened? The entire art class now knows that Astrid had a baby brother that died. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have said it, but I wanted to get Ramona to back off of her. I tried to save her but may have made things worse. I chewed bottom lip as I stared at Ms. Abby. I've never seen her this angry before.

"Harold, I'm speaking to you. What just happened in there? How'd you know about Walter?"

I nodded at her, "Astrid told me."

She lifted her eyebrows in surprise, "Astrid _told_ you?"

"Yes, apparently you were aware?"

"I was actually. I know Astrid acts like she hates me, but her family has been close to mine for years. I knew Walter. He was an adorable kid. I taught him art in kindergarten. It was because of Walter's death, I changed jobs to the high school." Ms. Abby told me.

"What? Really?"

"Yes, really. He would've liked you. You remind me a lot of him. Maybe that's why I took such a liking to you." She chuckled. "Hiccup, you've got to help her."

"I shouldn't have told the class. I shouldn't have said that out loud. Astrid will hate me. I just wanted Ramona to leave her alone. I thought if Ramona felt guilty and knew the truth, she'd leave Astrid alone. It worked but now Astrid is going to be so pissed." I grumbled.

Ms. Abby bobbed her head slightly, "She may be a little miffed, but don't worry. I've never seen Astrid interact with someone like she does with you. All of that over just being partners for a project. I'm proud she's not being pushed into someone she's not anymore, but it's gotten out of hand."

"What do I do to help her?"

The brunette placed a hand on my shoulder, "Oh I think you already know that Hiccup."

I saw Astrid leaving the girls' bathroom and heading back towards the classroom. I squeaked in hesitation before I agreed. "You're right. I do."

* * *

><p>I was, unfortunately, correct about Astrid being pissed at me. Ms. Abby assigned us as partners for the project anyway. She told Astrid, "After all that, you two are partners whether you like it or not." Astrid knew she still wanted to be my partner, but she forced that shield up at me again.<p>

I _had_ convinced her to come by my house later that day so we could get ideas for the project. She bought that completely. I had much different plans in mind though.

Astrid arrived at my home and slammed her car door. She was trying to still sound angry with me. I smiled at her, "Still mad?"

"Very."

"Well let's just head down to the cove, okay? I'm sure there are some great landscaping ideas down there."

She rolled her eyes at me, "Yeah. Sure."

I had her right where I wanted her. Astrid irritably followed me down to the cove. As we approached I sped over towards Toothless. Astrid was hesitant when she saw my dragon again, but she still crawled down into the cove.

"So where are we looking?" She sighed.

I hopped aboard Toothless and walked him over to her. Astrid's brows knitted together as she gazed at me as if I were nuts. I held my hand out to her, "What about a higher view?"

Her eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

"I promised you a flight, right? Are you ready to go?" I asked with a smile.

She scoffed and crossed her arms, "You tricked me you little ass. I'm out of here."

"Astrid! Wait! Please!"

The blonde brushed me off with her hand as she started towards the edge of the cove. I quickly had Toothless scooped her up and he plopped her into a tree. Astrid held onto the branch for dear life, "Hiccup! Are you shitting me? Get me _down_ from here!"

"Not until you listen me and let me explain!" I tried to reason.

"I don't really want to hear anything you have to say!" She screamed at me as she scooted down the branch carefully.

"Fine, but at least let me give you the ride I promised before you hate me forever." I held my hand down to her.

She rolled her eyes at me and pushed herself on top of the branch. The blonde stood before smacking my hand out of the way. Astrid climbed up onto the saddle, "Alright. This better be quick."

"Okay, Toothless, let's just do this nice and easy. Right?" I patted the dragon slightly before he completely _took off_! Astrid screamed for mercy as she struggled to find something to grab onto.

"Toothless! Stop! What're you doing?" I called as Astrid wrapped her arms around my chest quickly. "C'mon Toothless, calm down!"

"I thought you told me you knew how to fly him!" She exclaimed.

"I don't exactly control him. I just make sure we don't fall and-" Toothless started to dip to the side, "oh no."

We dive-bombed towards the water, stopping shortly before crashing under. I groaned, "Toothless, what're you doing? I'm trying to get her to forgive me!"

The Night Fury twisted and twirled through the air. Astrid gripped onto me, "Okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know you were trying to help! I forgive you!"

Suddenly, it all stopped. We were sailing smoothly through the air as we soared through the clouds. A large sigh of relief washed over me. Astrid relaxed and began to gaze around the sky. The air was cool again, but my face wasn't freezing off this time. The sky was morphing into an orange-red as we flew into the setting sun. The clouds were right above our heads as Astrid reached up into them. She waved her hand into the puffy smoke. The blonde beamed behind me and laid back into the fog as we flew through.

Toothless then took us up into the night time air. The stars shined brightly against our skin. Her eyes were an even brighter blue at night. I glanced at her behind me and her eye lashes batted at me with a smile. I tensed slightly but suddenly she rested her chin onto my shoulder. All tension melted away as she squeezed around my chest.

Her cheek was then on mine, "Thank you." She whispered in my ear. I knew my face had probably changed into a rosy pink, but I wasn't going to let her know that.

I flew us through the brush of the woods next to the cove as Toothless and I still mastered the skill of landing. We arrived onto the cliff that was connected to the cove. Astrid and I hopped off of Toothless and took a seat on the edge. We dangled our feet over the drop-off and admired the scenery. "This should be our painting." She said quietly.

She was talking to me! I glanced at her, "You think so?"

"Yeah, I could probably paint the sunset. I could maybe do the water too." She replied as she leaned backwards onto her hands behind her.

"I could do the cliff-side. I've been told that I'm good a foliage." I quipped.

Astrid chuckled at me, "Yeah… But you also need to paint Toothless flying in my sky, okay?"

"What? Really?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Yes. She said you could add in anything you wanted. You're famous for your dragons, so might as well."

"Ms. Abby says you actually know her personally, right?"

Astrid puffed out her lip, "She told you that, huh?"

"What makes you so pushy with her?" I asked timidly.

"Don't cross your line, Haddock. I don't know if I can't trust you again, yet." She snapped.

I held up my hands in defense, "Sorry. Sorry."

Astrid snorted at me, "I'm joking. Our moms were friends growing up. Abby's mom got pregnant with her a sixteen. To be honest, her desire to _not_ be like her mother is probably why she's only dated one guy and it wasn't until she was half-way through college."

"You still didn't answer my question." I grumbled.

"I'm jealous."

"Wow. That was open."

"She was an even better sister to Walter than I was. She got to see him at school all the time. Abby has her own little brother. She should have spent time with him, instead of mine." Astrid murmured.

I nodded, "I get it. I really do. Now that he's gone, it seems even worse, right? Astrid, it's okay to have feelings about things. You've got to stop bottling everything in. I know what happened today is bothering you. Ramona will come around. You just have to tell her the truth. I'm sure that everyone will like you more once you've become yourself."

"You're yourself but no one seems to like you." I'm sure it just slipped out. She didn't mean it. Her hands covered her mouth quickly.

But still… double ouch.

"You're more likable than I." I sighed dramatically as I fell back onto the cliff.

"I didn't mean it like that." She replied quietly.

"You still said it. It's how you feel." I raised my arms in celebration, "Look at that! You're talking about your feelings!"

She glared at me, "You aren't funny."

"But I try to be."

Astrid smirked at me, "I know. Thanks for everything Hiccup. We'll meet back here tomorrow to start sketching out painting ideas, alright?" I bobbed my head in agreement as we both stood. She punched me roughly in the arm, "That's for telling everyone about Walter."

I flinched in response, "Is this always going to be a thing!? Because I need to get prepared fo-"

She shyly brushed hair out behind her ear and grabbed my shoulder. Her lips touched the corner of my mouth, "That's for… everything else."

My mouth fell agape and I didn't even try to hide the pink hue that was flushing across my cheeks. Astrid had a small blush on her pale cheeks as well. She ran off and glanced back at me for a moment before heading back to my house. I stood there awkwardly and rubbed my hurt arm tenderly.

Toothless approached me from the side and crooned at me with big eyes. I glanced at him, "W-What're you looking at?"

Toothless shook his head and I jumped on his back as when headed back down to the cove.

* * *

><p>"Dad! You won't believe it! I saw it! I saw a Night Fury flying over the cliff side. Yes, black as night and bright green eyes. Yes sir, I know I saw it! I didn't make it up!" Fishlegs chimed into his cell phone. He felt giddy as he hung up and shuffled back home. He felt as though his lifelong dream was finally realized!<p> 


End file.
